Beauty and the Hanyou
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Full summary inside. Based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Can Kagome teach Inuyasha how to love and can Inuyasha learn to love before the last petal falls? Or will he be doomed to reamin a hanyou for all eternity?
1. Prolong

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys I'm here like I promised with a new story! Now I got the idea for this story from one of Disney's classic films Beauty and the Beast.(which I don't own.) I know there are other stories like this already written, but I decided to do one anyway. So I hope you like it. Now let's get started shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

Full Summary: Based on Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast', Inuyasha is a cruel prince who was placed under a powerful curse by a beautiful enchantress and was turned into a hanyou. Kagome is a beautiful village girl who loves adventure and one day comes upon the castle and meets the cold-hearted hanyou, and is forced to stay with him forever in exchange for her father's freedom. Can Kagome teach Inuyasha how to love and can he learn to love her before the last petal falls? Or will he be doomed to remain a hanyou for all eternity?

Prolong

Once upon a time in land far away, there was a prince who lived in an enormous beautiful castle. Now even though the prince had everything his heart desired, and all the servants coming at his call. The prince was spoiled, rude, and cold-hearted. And he had no respect for anyone and only cared about himself. But then one winters night, there was a knock at his castle door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"What the hell do you want?" The prince said coldly and rude. The person was an old beggar woman who wanted to seek shelter from the cold.

"Please sir I need a place to stay from the cold for the night. And in exchange for your kindness I'll offer you this single rose." The old woman said as she held out a single beautiful glowing rose. Disgusted by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away.

"That is the most fucked up offer I have ever heard of and as much received. Leave my door at once!" The prince yelled.

" But I must warn you prince, beauty isn't shown on the outside. But can be found within thy self."

"Like I said before you old hag. Leave my door step at once." When he dismissed her again the old woman's haggard appearance melted away and was transformed into a beautiful enchantress.

"Please forgive me, my enchantress I beg of you." The prince said trying to apologize. But she didn't accept it for she has seen that there was no kindness in his heart.

"I don't accept your apology prince. For I have already seen that there is no kindness in your heart. For that I place a curse on you and all who live in your castle." The enchantress said.

She placed a powerful curse on the prince turning him into a monstrous demon. However since the enchantress didn't want to fully punish him , he turned into a hanyou instead. And her curse also effected most of the people who lived inside the castle. The hanyou concealed himself and locked himself inside from the rest of the world and the only thing he had was an enchanted mirror, his only look on the outside world. The rose however was also there which would bloom in his 21st year. If he could fall love in with a girl and win her love in return before the last petal falls, the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain a hanyou for all eternity. As the years passed the prince grew more and more into despair and soon gave up all hope. For who could ever love a hanyou?

BlueMoon: Well how did you like the prolong? It was good, bad, tell me in a review please. But don't flame me though cause I don't like them. See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

It was a beautiful day as a young woman came out of her small house with a basket full of all sorts of things in her hand. This woman's name was Kagome.

"What a lovely day today in this quiet little village. sigh It's been like this every single day as people are waking up to start the new day off." She said. Throughout the whole village she was kind of an odd ball among all the villagers. Even though she was odd, she was very beautiful with her raven black hair, dark brown eyes, nice form with a right the curves. And pale beautiful skin that when the light hits her in the right angle she looks striking. She walked into the market and saw everyone running about starting out the morning.

"Every morning it's the same thing. People saying 'good morning' and doing the same thing over and over in this poor provincial town."

"Good morning Kagome."

"Good morning Mr. Washington." She said to the baker man walking over to him.

"So where you off to this fine morning?"

"The book shop. I just read the most wonderful story, about a prince and a ogre"

"That's nice…Marie the bagels hurry up!" He yelled to the woman behind the shop cutting Kagome off. Kagome just shrugged it off and made her way to the book shop. She made it to the book shop and went inside.

"Ah good morning Kagome." The book shop owner said as he stacked up books on a shelve near the window.

"Good morning, I came to return the book I borrowed." She said handing him the book she borrowed.

"Finished already?" He said putting the book on the shelve near the window with the other books.

"Oh I couldn't out it down. You got anything new?" She asked as she got up on the ladder and looked through the books on the shelve.

"Sorry not since yesterday Kagome."

"Well that's alright. I'll borrow…this one." She said handing the book to the owner.

" That one? But you read it twice."

"Well it's favorite, faraway places, sword fights, magic magicians, a prince in the skies." The owner just chuckled a bit at how much the girl liked to read.

"If you like all that much Kagome it's yours." He said handing her the book as she made her way out the door.

"But sir I couldn't." Kagome said surprised that he would give her a book for free.

"I insist really."

"Well thank you, thank very much." Kagome said as she made her way out of the shop, starting to read her book. Now the only reason why people thought she was weird was because she was always in a far off look and daydreaming a lot. Always having her nose stuck in some book. But hey the girl loved books, especially reading them. On the other side of the village as geese were flying in the sky, a shot was heard causing one the geese to fall dead on the ground. A man ran to get it and put it in a bag full of other dead animals.

"Wow that was a good direct shot Koga. You're the greatest hunter of all times." The guy said to Koga who was holding a big gun used for hunting.

"I know."

"You're the most handsome guy and everyone wants to be like you and every girl falls for you too."

"It's true Ginta, but I got my sights set on that one." Koga said pointing toward where Kagome is standing.

"You mean the investor's daughter?" Ginta questioned a bit surprised.

"She's the one Ginta, the lucky girl I'm going marry."

"But she's"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know but"

"And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best." Koga growled picking up Ginta by the collar and giving him an angry glare.

"W-Well of course, I mean you do but" Before Ginta could finish Koga dropped him and started to make his way over to Kagome when he saw her walking away.

"Look there's Koga!" A pretty girl in a red dress said.

"He's so dreamy, and God he's so cute." Another girl said but wearing a blue dress standing next to the other girl.

"He's such a strong and handsome gentleman." The third girl said standing next to the other two girls, wearing a green dress. Yes around the entire village Koga was mostly skilled. He was a good hunter and he was a ladies man. Girls fell for him just like that with his blue eyes. His long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, and his strong built body. It was no wonder why people admired him and wanted to be with him or even like him. Soon after chasing after Kagome, Koga finally caught up with her.

"Hello Kagome." He said standing in front of her surprising her a bit.

"Hello Koga." Kagome replied back as she then started walking away. Koga snatched the book out of her hands having her turn around to face him.

"Koga, may I have my book please?" She asked trying to get it back.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures." Koga said looking through the pages.

"Well some people just use their imagination."

"Kagome it's time you got your nose out of these books and focus on more important things." He said tossing the book on the ground near a mud puddle. Kagome tried to get it but Koga stood in front of her way. "Like me." He said giving her a dashing smile making the three woman a bit away from them sigh heavenly.

"The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read, soon she starts thinking and planning."

"Koga you are just positively prime evil." Kagome said picking up her book and cleaning it off with a cloth she got from her dress.

"I know, hey what do you say we take a walk down to the tavern and take a look at my trophies." Koga said putting his arm around her and pulling her to walk with him.

"Ummm…maybe some other time Koga."

"What's she thinking?" The girl with the red dress on said.

"She's crazy not go with him." The girl with the green said.

"He's just to gorgeous." The girl wearing the blue dress said making all of them go into a dreamy state.

"Look Koga, I really can't I have to go home and help my father." Kagome said pulling out of his embrace and beginning to walk back home. "Good-bye."

"Hahaha! That old fool needs all the help he can get." Ginta said coming up to Koga, soon both of them bursting out laughing.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Kagome said angrily making them both stop laughing.

"Yeah don't talk about her father that way dumbass." Koga said hitting Ginta on the head.

"My father's not crazy, he's genius." Just then there came a loud explosion coming from her house as smoke came out from the cellar. Kagome rushed to her house with Koga and Ginta laughing at what just happened. Kagome ran to the cellar and opened it seeing a whole bunch of smoke.

" cough, cough Father?" Kagome called out as she got down the steps into the cellar trying to find her father through the smoke.

" cough, cough I don't know what happened." Kagome's father said getting up form the floor.

"Are you alright father?"

"Damnit I swear I'm about ready to give up on this damn thing!" He said angrily dusting himself off from the smoke and dust.

"You always say that." Kagome said chuckling at that. Her father always said that when one of his inventions didn't work that well and was going to give up on. But in the end he always ends up fixing it.

"No I mean it this time! I'm never going to get this thing to work." He said angrily.

"Yes you will and you'll win first place at the fair. And be a world's famous inventor." Kagome said smiling at her father putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you really believe I could?"

"I always have father."

"Well then what are we waiting for! I gotta get this contraption to work." Her father said getting under the machine to fix it. "Kagome hand me that do-hicky in my tool box will you." Kagome went to the tool box and handed her father the tool he asked for. "So did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book. Father do you…do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter odd, ha! Where the hell did you get an idea like that?"

"Oh I don't know, it's just that I'm not sure I fit in around here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Koga gentleman? He's a handsome young fellow."

"He's handsome all right, and rude and arrogant, and thinks he's better than everyone else. Oh father he's not the type for me." Kagome said sitting down on a chair near the machine.

"Well don't you worry sweetheart, this new invention is going to be the start of a new life for us." Her father said getting up from under his machine. "Now I think that should have done it. Let's see if this machine works." He said as he pulled the handle to start it up. The machine started doing all those little things machines do when they get started and soon the axe at the front of the machine started to go up and down until it chopped the wood in front of it, causing the piece of chopped wood to fly to the other pile of wood.

"It works." Kagome said surprised.

"It does?" Her father saw that indeed it was working and nothing was going wrong and smiled. "Ha-ha, it does!"

"You did it! You really did it." Kagome said as she hugged her father with joy.

"Get Beauty for me sweetie, I'm off to the fair!" He said happily.

"Good-bye father, good luck!" Kagome called out waving to her father.

"Good- bye Kagome and take care while I'm gone!" Her father yelled back while riding his horse with his invention tied in the back. He went down the rode to the fair passing all kinds of fields with beautiful flowers and such. But when the sun was starting to set he began to wonder if he was going down the right path.

"We should have been there by now." He said looking at his map. "Maybe I should have turned down that last road. Wait a minute." He looked at the signs that pointed in different directions. The horse started to go the other way until Kagome's father pulled it to go in the opposite direction.

"Let's go this way Beauty." He motioned trying to go in the other direction. Beauty looked down the path he wanted to go and saw that it was dark and creepy while the path she wanted to go to was lit and not so creepy. Beauty decided to go down the path she wanted to go and started going down it until Kagome's father pulled her to try to go the other way.

"Now come on Beauty its a shortcut, we'll be there in no time." Beauty went down the way he chose and when they went down the rode it was creepy as hell. Branches looked like long fingers that would reach out and grab you, and big and small yellow eyes from animals following you. When Beauty heard a howling noise she got scared and started going a bit out of control.

"This can't be right! Where have you taken us Beauty?" He said. "We better turn around." He motioned Beauty to turn around but when she did she hit a tree causing a lot of bats to come out and surround them. Beauty got scared and started riding as fast as she could down the path.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down girl!" He said as Beauty went faster and faster. Beauty then stopped as she was about to go over a very high cliff. "Back up, back up, back up! Steady girl." He said guiding Beauty back until they were safe from falling off. When Beauty still didn't calm down she got nervous and out of control causing him to fall off, dropping his lantern which caused her to run. "Whoa, Beauty, whoa. Whoa!" Beauty ran as fast as she could through the woods leaving Kagome's father behind.

"Beauty." He called out, but didn't see her anymore or get a response. He got up and walked through the woods until he started to feel some rain. He ran faster trying to find shelter until he came to some gates and went through them. When he looked up to see where he was he saw an enormous castle with all kinds of scary looking statues and such. In all it looked very creepy. The rain started to pour harder so he ran to the castle doors and knocked but saw that the door was already open when he pushed them.

"Hello." He called as he opened the door and went inside. "Heeeelllllooooo." He called out again a bit louder but still in a whisper tone.

"The poor man must've gotten himself lost in the woods." A voice said somewhere in the shadows.

"Ssssssshhhhhh, keep it down! Maybe he'll go away." Another voice said.

"Is somewhere there?" Kagome's father called out again.

"Not a word Miroku, not one word." The voice said to a man next to him in the far corner where Kagome's father couldn't see them.

"I-I don't mean to intrude but I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night."

" Oh come on Myoga have a heart. Let's just let him stay for the night." Miroku said to Myoga, who by mention was a demon flea on his shoulder.

"Ssshh! Or he'll hear us!" Myoga said, but Miroku flicked him off his shoulder seeing him fly and hit the wall.

"Of course can stay here sir, you are welcome here." Miroku said.

"Who said that?" Kagome's father said looking around.

"I did my good man." Miroku said coming out form the shadows.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there."

"Now you've done it Miroku! When the master finds out he's going to kill us." Myoga said jumping on Miroku's shoulder.

"Whose voice is that?"

"That was his voice." Miroku said pointing to the flee on his shoulder. Kagome's father looked on Miroku's shoulder and saw Myoga there.

"Incredible, I've never seen a talk…a talk….ACHOO!" He sneezed causing Myoga to fly off of Miroku's shoulder and Kagome's father to use a hanker chief to blow his nose from the sneeze.

"Oh you are soaked to the bone sir. Come, warm yourself by the fire." Miroku said leading him to where the fireplace was.

"Thank you." Kagome's father said. But in the depths of the shadows on the top of the stairs a dark figure saw Miroku leading Kagome's father into the lounge.

"No, no, and no. You know what the master will say and do when he finds out his man is here and I order you to stop at onc" Kagome's father stepped on Myoga before he could finish his sentence. When Myoga got back up he saw that Miroku was letting Kagome's father sit in a nice looking chair.

"Oh no, no, not the masters chair." Myoga said. Just then a little two-tailed cat came in knocking Myoga back down. "I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!." The cat went up to Kagome's father and nuzzled against his hand and started purring.

"Well, hello there. I've never seen an animal like you before." He said petting the cat.

"That's Kirara, she's a two-tailed fire cat demon." Miroku said.

"Well she's a beautiful demon if I say so myself." Kirara nuzzled around his leg until she finally went to sleep at his feet. Just then another servant came in and put a blanket around his shoulder to keep him extra warm.

"Well what nice service." He said amazed.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough! I'm in charge here and " He stopped his sentence as an old woman came in with a cart with a tray of tea as the cart rolled over Myoga.

"How would you like a nice warm cup of tea sir? It'll warm you up in no time." The old woman said pouring the tea into a cup.

"No! No tea, no tea!" Myoga said. When Kagome's father took the cup he noticed a little boy with red hair and what seemed to be a fox tail.

"Hehe, His mustache looks funny mom." The little fox child said.

"Now Shippo that's not nice to say to a guest." The old woman said to Shippo.

"Oh that's alright. Why hello there little" But before he could finish the door opened wide causing a big chill to come in and put out fire in the fireplace and causing everyone in the room to get scared and panicked a bit .

"Uh-oh." Shippo said hiding behind his mother scared. Kagome's father was getting scared by what was going on. Then a demon of some sort entered the room growling angrily as he sniffed the room. Kagome's father was getting more and more scared by the minute.

"There's a stranger here." The demon who just entered sneered.

"Uh…old buddy, old pal, allow me to explain. See this old man was lost in the woods and " Miroku didn't finish as the guy let out a angry growl, not happy at all. Myoga peeped his head out from under the carpet and started to speak.

"Master I would just like to take a moment to say…that it was Miroku's fault. I tried to stop him but would listen nooo" The demon let out an angrier growl making Myoga stop and hide under the carpet again. Kagome's father looked to his left to see what was there, but when he turned to the right he was met with an angry pair of gold eyes.

"A-Aah!" Kagome's father gasped in surprise and fright as he jumped out of the chair.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The demon answered him furiously.

"I-I w-was lost in the woods and, and…"

"Your not welcome here!"

"I-I-I'm sorry." Kagome's father stuttered nervously, still scared.

"What the hell are you staring at!" The demon yelled.

"N-N-Nothing."

"So..you came to stare at the HANYOU have you!" He said as he appeared in Kagome's father's face as he tried to run away.

"P-Please I meant no harm. I just needed a place to stay."

"I'll give you a place to stay!" The hanyou said as he lifted Kagome's father and took him out of the room.

"No! No please! No, no, noooooooooooooooo!"

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be even better so R&R. I would like to have at least five or more reviews if you want me to update the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey I'm here with the second chapter to this classic story if all times! And omg, I can't believe I got this many reviews for this one chapter! I hope you keep them coming like this for all my stories. So here we go with the story, and I also have some replies to my sweet reviewers.

**Neko-Kagome-** I'm glad you liked it and I love KH2 game also, in fact I beat the game already and playing it again too.

**dan-radcliffe's-girl****- **I'm glad you liked it too, and this was one of my fav Disney movies as a little kid too. And don't worry in the next few chaps it'll be jazzy.

**fluffyluver666- **I'm glad you think it's funny and some of it is exactly from the movie.

**krys-** Kagome's going to save her father in this chapter.

**miyu-** Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship might not be as strong but it will be closer than the one in the movie.

**Inuyashangel- **Nice to know it's awesome.

**AnImE GuRl 4EvA 101****-** Some parts of the story are followed by the movie but for some parts I made them out like in the movie Belle sings that little song, and in the story I didn't add that part in.

**DuzieInu chick- **I love that movie too, it's like a classic now!

**Shadowkat89- **Glad you realized that there were some differences.

**Angel Shippo-** I know what you meant, and quite frankly I couldn't decide if I should make Inuyasha hanyou or demon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

In the bushes near by, two people were looking at a small little house.

"Boy, Kagome's gonna to get the time of her life, huh Koga?" Ginta said toward Koga.

"Yep, this is her lucky day." Koga said back to Ginta then getting up from the bushes going to a bunch pf people. "I'll like to thank you all for coming wedding. But first I gotta go in there and purpose to the girl." He said chuckling a bit causing everyone to laugh and making the three girls who really liked Koga cry because he was getting married.

"Now Ginta, when Kagome and I come out that door…."

"Oh I know, I know, I strike up the band." Ginta said as he instructed the band to play.

"Not yet dumbass!" Koga said hitting him up side the head.

"Sorry." Ginta said rubbing the back of his head. In her house, Kagome was sitting in a chair reading a book when she heard a knock on her door. She put her book down and went up to the door and looked through the little peep-hole to see who it was. When she looked through the hole she saw that it was Koga. She gave an irritated sigh and opened the door to let him in , but before she could open it all the way he let himself in.

"Koga, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Isn't it though, I'm just full of surprises. You know Kagome there's not a girl in town who would want to be in your shoes. This is the day that your dreams come true." Koga said getting near Kagome but having her back away from him.

"What do you know about my dreams Koga?"

"Plenty, now picture this." He said as he sat down in the chair where she sitting before she answered the door, and putting his muddy shoes on the table which in place Kagome's open book. "A cozy cutting lodge with my latest kill roasting on the fire." He removed his shoes and showed his socks which had a hole in it letting his big toe stick out. "And my little wife massaging my feet."

'Damn he has some nasty, smelly feet.' She thought as she grabbed her nose so she wouldn't have to smell that horrible stench coming from his feet.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs, we'll have six or seven." Koga said standing up getting in Kagome's face.

"Dogs?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her book and wiping the mud off.

"No Kagome, strapping young boys like me."

"Imagine that." Kagome said walking to the bookshelf putting the book back.

" And do you know who that wife will be?" Koga asked right behind her.

"Let me think."

"You Kagome."

"Koga, I'm, I'm…"She said as she backed toward her front door. "Speechless, I really don't know what to say."

"Then say you'll marry." He said putting one hand on the door near her head and the other on her waist, rubbing it up and down.

"I'm really sorry Koga but, but…" She said trying to turn her door knob before Koga leaned down to kiss her. "I just don't deserve you." Kagome opened the door causing Koga to fall out and into a big puddle of mud. Once Ginta saw Koga come out he instructed the band to play. But when he saw that he was in the mud he stopped the band from playing and went over to him.

"So…how'd it go?" Ginta asked Koga in the mud. Koga got up and extended his hand out and wrapped it around his neck.

"I'll have Kagome for my wife, make no fucking mistake about that!" He said dropping Ginta into the mud puddle.

"Humph! Touchy." He said. Koga walked off angrily at the mess that just happened.

"Is he gone?" Kagome asked herself as she peeped her head out her door. "I can't believe this shit, he asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that rude asshole, and nerve of him touching my waist. Me his wife, I could see it now his little wife. But you know what, I'll never be that jerks wife, I guarantee it." She said as she went toward the field of wild flowers and dandelions. "I need adventure in my life in the great world somewhere, I want it more than I can take. And maybe for once it would be good to find someone interested in the same things I like and maybe…someone who understands the things that I understand." She said picking up a dandelion and blowing it into the wind. Out of nowhere she saw her horse come riding up.

"Beauty?" She went to the horse to calm it down. "Where's father? Where is he Beauty, what happened? Oh we have to find him, you have to take me to him." She said as she took the invention from the back of the horse and put it on the ground.

Kagome rode up to an enormous scary looking castle, the same one her father was in at the moment.

"What is this place?" She asked herself. Beauty started getting all hectic and started to go a bit crazy. "Whoa Beauty, steady girl, steady." She said got off the horse trying to calm it down. Kagome opened the gate and went headed for the door to the castle.

"You couldn't keep quiet could you? Had to let him stay didn't you, sit in the master's chair and serve him tea could you?" Myoga said upset at Miroku.

"Hey I was trying to be polite, since a certain someone isn't." Miroku said.

"Well because of you that old man is locked in the dungeons for who knows how long."

Kagome went inside the castle and walked around looking for her father.

"Hello…is anyone there?" She called out as she walked among the castle. "Hello, father? Are you here?" She called out. Somewhere in a bathroom an old woman was preparing a bath.

"Mommy, there's a girl in the castle." Shippo said coming to his mother happily.

"Now Shippo, I won't have you coming in here making up such wild stories." His mother said.

"But really mom I saw her." Shippo said trying to get his mother to believe him.

"Not another word from you young man. Now into the tub. " She said taking his clothes off and then putting her son into the bath. Just then a young woman came in.

"Lady Kaede, Lady Kaede!" The woman said as she came in.

"What is it Sango?" Kaede asked trying to wash Shippo.

"A girl, I saw a girl in the castle." Sango said excitedly.

"See I told you mommy." Shippo said taking his head out from under the water. Back in a room, Miroku and Myoga were still arguing.

"See now because of your big mouth that man is stuck here for a long, long"

"Father?" Myoga stopped his sentence as he and Miroku turned to the door to see where that voice came from, as they saw Kagome walk down the hall.

"Did you see that?" Miroku said as he went to the door to see Kagome better. "It's a girl."

"I know it's a girl stupid." Myoga said.

"Don't you see this could be the girl we've been waiting for. She has come to break the spell." Miroku said going after her.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute Miroku, don't just go running off!" Myoga said trying to go after him.

"Father?" Kagome said again down the hall. Miroku and Myoga opened a door and went inside it causing Kagome to turn her head toward the door. "Father?" She went to the door and saw no one there on the other side.

"Hello, is some there? Wait I'm looking for my father." She said going up the stairs with Miroku hiding behind the door smiling slightly. Kagome went up the stairs until she reached the top. "That's funny, I'm sure I heard someone. Is anyone there?" She called out.

"Kagome?"

"Father!" She said surprised as she grabbed a lit torch and went to where her father was, who was locked in a dungeon.

"H-How did you find me?" Her father asked as he slipped his hand out from the bar for her to hold.

"Oh my God your hands are like ice. We have to get you of here."

"Kagome I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?" She asked.

"There's no time to explain. Kagome I want you to leave now."

"No I won't leave without you." She exclaimed not wanting to leave her father in this kind of state.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice said turning her around causing her to throw the torch into a puddle of water.

"Run Kagome!" Her father yelled worriedly.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Kagome asked looking around pretty scared as she backed up into the wall near were her father was.

"I'm Inuyasha, and I'm the master of this castle." He said as he moved to the opposite side of Kagome.

"Sir I have come for my father, please let him out. Can't you see he's sick."

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed on my damn property!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But he could die if he doesn't get out of here. Please I'll do anything."

"There's nothing you could do." Inuyasha said then turned to leave. "He's my prisoner."

"Oh there must be something I could…….wait!" She called out to him.

"What." He said as he turned around and gave her an evil glare. Luckily she couldn't see him since it was so dark and he wasn't standing into the light. Kagome hesitated before she got the courage to speak. "Take me as your prisoner instead."

"You." He said in a fuming kind of voice then softened it up a bit. "You would…take his place."

"Kagome no! You don't know what your doing!." Her father yelled.

"If I did…would you let him go?"

"Yes, but…you must promise to stay here forever." He said. Kagome was getting curious to who she was talking to and who she was making this exchange with. She had to see his face.

"Come into the light." She said. Inuyasha stepped closer into the light and Kagome looked up as she saw him with silver hair, dog ears on top of his head, claws, fangs, and golden eyes. Kagome gasped in fright as she turned to her father.

"No Kagome I won't let you do this." Her father said. Kagome got up and stood in front of Inuyasha.

"You have my word."

"Done." Inuyasha said letting her father out. Kagome collapsed to the ground from what she just did.

"Kagome you don't have to do this I've lived all my life." He said putting his arms around his daughter before Inuyasha came and dragged him away.

"Wait." Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Her father yelled being dragged away from her.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled out. Inuyasha brought him outside the castle and near a carriage.

"No please spare my daughter." He pleaded.

"She's no longer your concern." Inuyasha tossed him into the carriage and slammed the door shut. "Take him to the village." He told the driver.

"Let me out! Please let me out, let me out! Please! Please!" Kagome's father yelled as the carriage was riding off. From the tower window Kagome cried as she saw her father leaving her, probably forever. Inuyasha came back up from tower when he encountered Miroku.

"Inuyasha."

"WHAT?" He asked angrily at Miroku.

"Ummm…I was just thinking that since the girl would be staying with us for quite some time now, I thought it would be best for you to put her in a more comfortable room." Miroku said causing Inuyasha to just growl angrily at him and walk back to where Kagome was. "Okay maybe not." When he got back to the tower he saw that Kagome was on the ground crying.

"You didn't even let me saying good-bye. I'll never see him again. And I didn't get to say good-bye." Inuyasha felt a bit bad for her but he shoved it off quickly.

"I-I'll show you to your room." He said leaving again.

"My room? But I thought…" She said confused.

"What you wanna stay in the tower?" He said a bit roughly.

"No."

"Then get the hell up and follow me."

Inuyasha was leading Kagome down the halls to where her new room will be. While they were walking Kagome took a quick survey at the hallways seeing all kinds of pictures of demons and all kinds of statues and things that scared her. Inuyasha turned around to see how she was doing and saw that she was crying silently again. Deep down he felt pretty bad.

"Say something to her dim-wit." Miroku said walking next to him.

"Oh…I ummm…hope you like it here." Inuyasha said turning around to face her.

"Go on." Miroku cooed him to keep talking to her.

"The castle's your home now so you can go anywhere you like, except the west wing."

"What's in the west..."

"It's forbidden!" He snapped at her then turned back around continuing down the halls. They got to her new room and Inuyasha opened the door for her.

"This is your room. Now if you need anything, my servants will attend you." He said as she entered the room.

"Dinner, invite her to dinner." Miroku said behind him.

"You will…join me for dinner, THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" He said then slammed the door shut. Kagome turned around to say something but the door closed. She ran to the bed and fell down on it crying her eyes out on the pillows.

'I'm stuck her for the rest of my life, and I'll never ever see my father again.' She thought as she cried and as the rain outside fell portraying her sadness.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that was chap #2, and I hope you guys liked it. Now in the next one it's gonna be funny so until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys I'm finally here with the third chapter to Beauty and Hanyou! Anyway, let's get this chapter started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sadly).

Back in the village, inside the local tavern. Koga was sitting at the bar upset about afternoons events with Kagome.

"Who does that bitch think she is? That girl has messes with the wrong guy!" Koga said, angrily. "No one, and I mean NO ONE says no to Koga!"

"Haha, your damn right!" Ginta said, coming over to Koga with two beer mugs in his hand, handing one of them over to Koga.

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated…why it's more than I can bare!" Koga said, throwing his beer into the wall, as it stained the wall.

"More beer?" Ginta asked.

"What for? Nothing helps, I'm disgraced." Koga said, a bit sadly.

""Who you? Never, Koga you got to pull yourself together." Ginta said, trying to cheer him up. "C'mon you're the most inspired man in this whole village. Every guy wants to be more like you, and of course every girl wants to be with you." Ginta said to him.

He did have a point. Every guy in the whole village is admired and awed by Koga, that they all wanna be like him. Plus the ladies all wanna be with him, so Ginta didn't see why Koga was wasting his time on Kagome. Of course she is one of the most beautiful girls in town, but there are others far prettier than her.

"Your right Ginta! I do gotta pull myself together, and I must admit that as a specimen I am very intimidating." Koga said to Ginta, feeling much better from before. Just then, the doors to the tavern opened up revealing Kagome's father.

"Help! Someone help me!" Kagome's father said, making all eyes turn on him.

"Samuel, is that you?" The bartender asked.

"Please, please I need your help! He's got her, he's got her locked in the dungeons!" Samuel said.

"Who?" A guy asked.

"Kagome! We must go now, not a minute to lose!" He said, shaking some random guy.

"Whoa, slow down Samuel! Who's got Kagome locked in a dungeon?" Koga asked him.

"A hanyou! A horrible, monstrous hanyou!" Samuel said to him. Everyone in the bar looked at the person next to them and started laughing at Samuel's ridiculous story.

"Was it a big hanyou?" A guy asked coming up behind Samuel.

"Huge."

"With a large hungry mouth?" Another man asked, coming up to him.

"Hideously ugly."

"And sharp cruel fangs and claws?" Another one asked Samuel.

"Yes, yes, will you help me?" Samuel asked, as he was pushed forward in front of Koga.

"Alright old Samuel, well help you out." Koga said, as two men grabbed Samuel by each of his arm and pulled him up, starting to carry him to the door.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Samuel said, as he was being carried to the door. The two men who carried him to the door then threw him out of the tavern as he landed in a pile of snow.

"HAHAHA! Crazy old Samuel." A guy said, who threw him out.

"Hehe, yeah he's always good for a laugh." Another guy who threw him out said.

"Crazy old Samuel huh…crazy old Samuel…hmmm." Koga said, pondering the thought. "Ginta I'm afraid I've been thinking.

"A dangerous past time?"

"I know. You see that crazy old man is Kagome's father, and his sanity is only so-so. Now the wheels in my head of been turning since I looked at that old man, I promised myself I would be married to Kagome and right now I have a plan." Koga said, then whispered to Ginta the plan in his ear. Once he was done, Ginta smiled at Koga in understanding.

"So what do you think? Do you get it?" Koga asked.

"Now I get it!" Ginta said.

"Good, and once my plan works we'll be celebrating my marriage to Kagome really soon." Koga said, smiling a bit wickedly. Outside while the wind started to pick up, and snow started swirling around with the wind. Samuel was out sad that no one believed him about Kagome.

"Will no one help me!" He called out, into the snowy windy air, as he walked back away into the night sad.

Back at the castle inside the guestroom, Kagome was till on the bed crying her eyes out from not being able to see her father again. She then heard a knock on the door, causing her to stop crying a bit.

"Who is it?" Kagome called out, to whoever was at the door.

"It's Lady Kaede dear." Kagome made it to the door, and was met by an old woman, and a maid at the door.

"I thought that you would like some tea Ms." Kaede said, pushing a cart with a tray full of tea on it.

"Thank you very much." Kagome said to her.

"Hi there!" Shippo said, coming out behind Kaede, surprising Kagome, causing her to back away from him.

"Oh my gosh, you're a…you're a…"Kagome started saying, surprised and shocked.

"A fox? Yes very surprising I know." Sango said, to her.

"My name's Sango by the way."

"I'm Kagome, but how can that child be a fox? This is impossible."

"I know it is, but here we all are. In fact, Lady Kaede isn't really all that old you know. She's really thirty years old." Sango told her.

"No, you can't be serious!" Kagome said, shocked. No way the old woman was really thirty years old. It was simply impossible.

"Told you she was pretty mommy, didn't I?" Shippo told his mother Kaede.

"Alright Shippo that'll do. Now you take this over to Ms. Kagome." Kaede said, giving him the tray to take over to Kagome. "Careful now Shippo, don't spill it!"

"Thank you." Kagome said, taking the tea cup from the tray, and starting to take a sip.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Shippo asked her. "FOXFIRE!" He said, as he made a green light and had it surround the bottom of the cup, causing the tea to bubble a bit.

"Shippo!" Kaede scolded him.

"Hehehe, oops…sorry mom."

"You know that was a brave thing you did for your father my dear." Kaede told Kagome.

"We all think so too." Sango said.

"But I lost my father, my dreams…everything." Kagome said, sadly.

"Cheer up Kagome, it'll turn up alright in the end, you'll see." Kaede said, making her feel a bit better. "Oh my, look at me! Chatting away while there's supper to be done, Shippo let's go!" She called her son.

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo called back to Kagome.

"Well now, what should we dress you up for dinner?" Sango said. "Let's see what we got in these drawers." She went through the drawers until she found a beautiful pink dress that would reach her feet. "Ah, here we are! You'll look simply beautiful in this dress right here Kagome."

"Umm…that's very kind of you Sango, but I'm not going to dinner." Kagome said.

"But Kagome you must." Sango said, shocked. Just then there was a knock on the door, and when it opened Myoga came in.

"Ladies, dinner is ready." Myoga told them.

"Don't bother Myoga, she's not going down." Sango told him.

"B-But you have to come down." Myoga said, toward Kagome.

"I'm really sorry sir, but I just don't feel like having dinner now." Kagome told him.

"Myoga she just lost her father for Gods sake, give her a rest." Sango told him.

"But Sango, what am I supposed to tell Inuyasha?" He said, worriedly.

"Just tell him that she's not coming down. I'm sure he'll understand." Sango told him.

"Alright if you think so." Myoga said, leaving the room and heading down to the dining room. Downstairs in the dining room, Inuyasha was pacing back and forth getting very impatient about why Kagome hasn't come down yet.

"What's taking her so long? I told her to come down, why isn't she here yet?!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku and Kaede.

"Oh please try to be patient Inuyasha, the poor girl just lost her father and her freedom all in one day." Kaede told him.

"Inuyasha, have you considered that this girl could be the one to break the spell?" Miroku asked him.

"Of course I have!" Inuyasha yelled at him, angrily. "I'm not a dumbass."

"Well then good, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, then voila! The spell is broken, we'll all be back to the way we were be midnight."

"Oh it's not that easy Miroku, these things kinds of things take time." Kaede told Miroku.

"But the rose has already started to wilt. We don't have that kind of time left."

"Grrr, it's not use, she's so beautiful and…well look at me!" Inuyasha yelled, toward Miroku and Kaede. Miroku and Kaede gave each other looks, trying to figure out what to say to him.

"Oh but you must help her see pass all that." Kaede said, speaking up.

"I don't know how." Inuyasha said, in a mean like voice.

"Well you can start by acting more presentable. Straighten up! Try to look like a gentleman." Kaede told Inuyasha, as he straightened up.

"Yes and when she comes in give her a dashing smile. Come, come, show me the smile." Miroku said to Inuyasha, as he gave a big smile showing his fangs.

"But don't frighten the poor girl." Kaede told him.

"Impress her with your regular wit." Miroku said.

"But be gentle with her.

"Shower her with compliments."

"But be sincere." Kaede told Inuyasha. All these things Kaede and Miroku were telling him were too much he was getting a bit pissed.

"And above all…"

"You must control your temper!" Kaede and Miroku said at the same time. They then heard the door about to open.

"Here she is." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked up waiting to see her.

"Good evening." Myoga said, as he came through the door and not Kagome, making Inuyasha frown slightly by seeing Myoga and not Kagome.

"Well, where is she?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Huh? O, haha…yes the girl, well she's umm…she's in the process off….ummmm…under certain circumstances." Myoga started, feeling nervous telling Inuyasha the truth. "She's not coming."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled, angrily as he burst through the dining room doors and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Your grace, you excellence! Please don't do anything to rash!" Myoga called out to him, as him, Kaede, and Miroku ran after him. When Inuyasha reached Kagome's door, he banged on it really hard, making it shake a bit.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" Inuyasha yelled out to her through the door, as Kaede, Miroku, and Myoga shook their heads at how Inuyasha is acting.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome said, through the door.

"You come out of there or I-I'll break down the door!"

"Like hell you will!" Kagome said, back to him.

"Watch me bitch!" Inuyasha said, getting ready to break down the door until Miroku spoke.

"Um Inuyasha, I could be wrong but that may not be the best way to win the girls affection." Miroku said.

"Please, attempt to be a gentlemen." Myoga said, pleadingly.

"But she's being so difficult!" Inuyasha said, in an angry tone.

"Gently, gently." Kaede told him.

"Bitch will you come down to dinner?" Inuyasha asked Kagome in a not so nice tone.

"No, and my name isn't bitch, its Kagome!" She said, angrily through the door.

"See, she won't come out." Inuyasha told them.

"Of course she won't if you call her a bitch." Kaede told him.

"But she is one!" Inuyasha said.

"Please just try it again, and this time be suave and say it gently." Myoga told him.

"Fine, it will give me great pleasure if you'd join me for dinner." Inuyasha said, toward Kagome through the door, a bit more calmly.

"Uh…don't forget please." Myoga mumbled to him.

"Please." Inuyasha added.

"No thank you!" Kagome said, through the door.

"You can't stay in that damn room forever!" He yelled angrily.

"Yes I can!"

"Like hell you can!"

"You wanna bet!"

"Fine, then go ahead and STARVE!!" Inuyasha yelled at her, then turned his attention to Kaede, Miroku, and Myoga. "If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all." He then left the hallway doing through a door, slamming it shut causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Miroku's head.

"Oh dear, that didn't go very good now did it." Kaede said, to them.

"Miroku, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is slightest change." Myoga told Miroku.

"You can count on me sir." Miroku said, as he stood in front of the door and walked back and forth, guarding it.

"Well we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up." Myoga said, as him and Kaede went downstairs. In another room, Inuyasha burst through a room, angry about what went on with Kagome a few minutes ago.

"I asked nicely and she still refused." He said, angrily knocking a chair out of the way and making his way to the table with the enchanted rose on it. "W-W-What does she want me to do…BEG!" He picked up the enchanted mirror and looked at it. "Show me the girl." The mirror started to give off a green glow. Soon he saw Kagome and Sango sitting on the bad talking.

'Well Inuyasha's not that bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" Sango said, trying to per sway her.

'The man separated me from my father Sango, and I don't wanna get to know him! Hell I don't wanna anything to do with him!" Kagome said toward her making Inuyasha who was watching the scene upset a bit.

"I'm just fooling myself, she'll never see me as anything…but a hanyou." He said, putting down the mirror. As he said that, a petal from the enchanted rose fell and hit the bottom of the case, leaving now five petals on the bottom. "It's hopeless." He said, sadly and depressed.

BlueMoon Goddess: Finally I'm finished with this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I was just having too much fun during Christmas and I never found the time to write any stories. So please review this chapter and I'll see you soon.


	5. Chapter 4

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter to this awesome story! I can't believe I have this many reviews for only 3 chapters. Anyway sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's character.

A few hours later, Kagome peeked outside her new bedroom door to see if anyone was out there. When she saw no one there she went out the door and walked into the hallway and made her way down the steps to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Kaede was trying to get a tired Shippo upstairs to his room.

"Come now Shippo, go up stairs to bed now." Kaede said trying to get him to go to bed.

" yawn But I don't wanna go to bed mommy." Shippo said rubbing his tired looking eyes. (A/N He's sooooo cute!)

"Well your going anyway, Sango can you please take him up to his room?" Kaede said handing him to Sango.

"Sure thing Kaede. C'mon Shippo, let's get you to bed." Sango said, picking a very sleepy Shippo up and making her way out of the kitchen.

"But I'm not sleepy." Shippo said, laying on Sango's shoulder, about to fall asleep.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not…" He then fell asleep as soon as they went out the kitchen door.

"I don't believe this shit! I work and I slave over a hot stove and for what! A magnificent masterpiece gone to waste." The chief said, getting all mad that he cooked all that food for nothing.

"Oh stop getting all mad, it's been a long night for all of us."

"Well if you ask me Kaede, she was just being plain rude. Even after he said please and asked nicely, or at least somewhat nicely." Myoga said.

"But if Inuyasha doesn't learn to control that temper of his, there's no way he's going to be able break the spe…"

"Nice to see you up and out of your room Ms. Kagome." Myoga said, seeing Kagome come into the kitchen. "I'm Myoga and if you need help on anything I'll be there to help."

"Myoga! Myoga the girl came out of her room and…oh there she is."

"And this gentleman right there is Miroku." Myoga said, referring to Miroku.

"Nice to meet you Ms." Miroku said to Kagome, then taking her hand. "And as a token of welcoming you to the castle, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"WHAT!" Kagome said, surprised and shocked all at once.

"Miroku I swear do you ever go a day without having to hit on every girl you see?" Sango said, coming back into the kitchen, glaring at Miroku.

"Oh come on Sango, if you won't do it, then I have to ask someone else."

"Well I don't think Kagome's interested in bearing your children you perve. So don't ask her again."

"Fine, but I won't give up on asking you though." Miroku said to her, causing her to blush.

"Ooooh, why don't you just drop it!" Sango said, angrily to Miroku, then turned her attention to Kagome. "Anyway, what did you want Kagome?"

"I wanted to find out where Inuyasha was, so I can apologize for the way I turned him down on joining him for dinner."

"Kagome you don't need to say sorry to that grump. Besides, you just lost your father and you didn't really want to see him. Inuyasha should have been a bit more sensitive about that."

"I guess so. Also I came down here because I'm kinda of hungry."

"Here that, she's hungry! Turn on the fire, set the table, and break out the china." Kaede said to the chief.

"Uh, remember what Inuyasha said." Myoga said to Kaede.

"Oh that's plain rubbish! Myoga I'm not about to let the poor girl go hungry." Kaede said.

"Fine, fine, a glass of water, and a crust of bread, then it's off to bed." Myoga said a bit irritated.

"Myoga I'm surprised at you. She's not a prisoner, she's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here." Miroku said, then directed his gaze toward Kagome. "Now Ms. Kagome right this way, and I'll show you to the dining hall."

"Well keep it down, you'll know what'll happen if Inuyasha finds out." Myoga said toward Miroku.

"Don't worry, all she would be doing is eating some left over dinner. So you have nothing to worry about." Miroku said going into the dining hall. When they got to the dining hall, Kagome took a seat at one of the end of the table.

"Now be prepared to engage in a series of delightful meal pleasures (A/N got that from my ex-vice principle, when he used to say what was for lunch he would always say that.)." Miroku said. "Now chief's cooking is so delicious that you'll get full from the appetizer."

"I'm a big eater, so I'll doubt I'll get full off the appetizer. I bet I'll even make it for dessert." Kagome said proudly.

"Well we'll see once the food gets out." Miroku said, as the food was being brought out by Sango. After a couple of minutes later, Kagome was just finishing off her main course, which was a delicious jumbo lobster with garlic cheese biscuits, garden salad and angel hair pasta mixed with shrimp in alfredo sauce. The meal was so good she was starting to get full. But she still had a few more inches for dessert.

"Are you getting full yet Kagome?" Miroku asked slyly, knowing that after all that food she ate she has to be full. No one has even gotten the past the appetizer.

"I must admit I'm getting there, but sadly I'm not quite yet." Kagome said, wiping her mouth off with the napkin, that was in her lap.

"You'll be full after dessert." Sango said, getting it, then coming back seconds later with a plate covered with a sliver top. Sango sat the tray down in front of Kagome and cleared her throat. "Kagome, I present to you the ultimate dessert." Sango said, removing the tray causing Kagome to gasp in surprise. "Behold the chief's specialty, chocolate moose cake with fudge and a scoop of vanilla ice cream with whip cream and a cherry on top."

"Wow that really looks good! But I can finish it, just you watch." Kagome said, as she began to eat it. Boy did she eat it too! Once she finished it there was nothing left but some crumbs and some stuff from the ice cream.

"Mmm, that was good." Kagome said, wiping her mouth with her napkin. Sango, Miroku, and Myoga were staring at her in shock.

"Wow Kagome! The only other person who ever finished the chief's food is Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"You must have a big appetite." Sango said, still shocked.

"Well I give your chief an A, that was just wonderful."

"Well I must admit the chief's cooking is delicious." Myoga said, then gave out a small tired yawn, then looked at the clock on the fireplace. "My look at the time, it's past midnight. Now it's off to bed with you now." Myoga said, gesturing Kagome to go to bed.

"Oh I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in a demonic castle you know." Kagome said.

"Demonic, hahaha! Who ever said about the castle being demonic? It was you wasn't it Miroku?" He said toward Miroku.

"I kind of figured it out on my own." Kagome said, then standing up from her chair. "I'd like to take a look around, if it's alright?"

"Oh would you like a tour Kagome?" Sango suggested.

"No, no, Sango I don't think that would be a good idea. We can't be having her poke into certain areas if you know what I mean." Myoga said to Sango, making sure Kagome didn't hear most of it.

"Then perhaps you can give me a tour then. I'm sure you know everything about the castle." Kagome said, looking down to talk to Myoga.

"Well, haha, in matter of fact yes I do." Myoga said.

"And on your right you can see that armor was used in the late 1600s and the armor is custom made." Myoga said, walking in the halls with Kagome and Sango giving her a tour of the castle. Kagome was very intrigued with all the things she saw in the castle. Never had she seen such great art like these.

"Now if you would pay attention to the flying buttresses on the ceiling…ummm, Ms. Kagome?" Myoga said, as he lost her. But then saw her going near some staircases. Sango and Myoga saw were she was going and crossed her path to make sure she doesn't go any further.

"What's up there?" Kagome asked, trying to look at the top of the stairs.

"Oh up there? Nothing it's just drastic, defiantly nothing of importance up there in the west wing." Myoga said.

"Aah, so that's the west wing."

"Oops."

"Nice going Myoga." Sango said, looking down at the flee.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there?" Kagome asked, looking up at the very top of the stairs.

"Hiding, Master Inuyasha is hiding nothing." Myoga said nervously.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Kagome said, going up a step, then Sango and Myoga stood in her way.

"How about we check out the tapestries or the music room?" Myoga suggested, trying to get Kagome to not go up in the west wing.

"Maybe later." Kagome said, trying to go up another step, and again being stopped by Sango and Myoga.

"Uh,, uh, the gardens o-or the library." Sango suggested.

"You have a library?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yes we do, loads of books." Myoga said.

"Mountains of books that reach the ceiling." Sango said. Kagome started to walk down the steps with Sango and Myoga, until they got really ahead of her. She then turned back to the steps she went and down the hallways, passing all kinds of creepy statues and figures with some of them destroyed and ruined. She also passed a few mirrors that were broken and shattered. Kagome reached the end of the hall coming to a big door with a demon face as the handle to the doors. She was about to open it but held back a bit.

'I really shouldn't…but I'm curious to why I can't come here. Oh what the hell! I'm sure one look wouldn't hurt him.' Kagome thought, as she got the courage and opened the door and went inside. When she looked inside, she saw that the room was a total mess. When she stepped further into the room and saw that everything was in ruins. Curtains were torn, furniture was broken and in pieces, and most of the pottery that was in there was shattered on the floor. Kagome walked in when she saw a bed that was broken and the sheets were torn. Then something caught her eye when she saw a picture of someone on the wall, but his face was slashed and you couldn't see his face clearly. Kagome squinted her eyes to see the person better but couldn't, so she went up to the picture and tried to put a piece of the picture back up to see the person better. But before she could see the picture better, a bright pinkish glow caught her attention on a table in the far corner near the balcony in the room. She went up to the table and saw a beautiful glowing, sparkling single rose in a glass case. She inspected it for a moment until she took the case off of the rose to get a better look at it, placing the case on the floor. Once she removed it, she took a little gulp and reached out to touch the rose until (A/N I could have left it here but I decided not to) a big shadow overcastted her and when she looked up she gasped in surprise and in fright to see Inuyasha in front of her. Inuyasha leaped over to the side where she was and placed the glass case back on top of the rose, glaring dangerously at Kagome. Kagome stepped back a bit, scared of what he would do to her.

"Why did you come here?" He said in an icy tone, making Kagome back away even more.

"I-I'm sorry." Kagome said, scared out of her mind.

"I told you never to come here!"

"I didn't mean harm. I was just looking at it."

"Do you realize what YOU COULD HAVE DONE!" He yelled furiously breaking a dresser next to him, with his claws.

"Please stop." Kagome said, scared that he would hurt her.

"Get out!" He yelled breaking the furniture around, causing Kagome to run for the door, in case he attacked her. "GET OUT!" He yelled, furiously causing Kagome to run out the door and down the hall. After she was gone, Inuyasha calmed down a bit and realized what he did and put his head in his hand, cursing slightly. Since he ruined his chance with her. Kagome grabbed her cloak from the railing down the steps on her way to the castle door.

"W-Where are you going?" Sango asked frantically, seeing Kagome run to the castle doors.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I can't take him anymore. Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute." Kagome said, opening the door as some snow came in from the little blizzard going on outside.

"Oh no wait, please wait!" Miroku pleaded, but she didn't listen, as their hope of being back to the way they were was now destroyed, possibly forever. Kagome took her horse and rode away from the castle in the blizzard. As she got far enough from the castle, she looked behind her as if thinking she should go back. But then shook it off and continued riding. The blizzard stopped shortly as she was riding when she got near a couple of trees, as some birds flew off scaring the horse, causing it to go out of control a bit. Kagome tried to calm the horse down, then gasped in fright when she saw a pack of vicious wolves growling angrily at her. Kagome kicked the horse's side to ride off as fast as it could go. She looked back and saw that the wolves were hot on her heels. One wolf got close to the horse and tried to bite it, but the horse just sped up losing it. When she thought she finally lost the wolves and in the clearing, three wolves in came in front of her out of nowhere, surprising her and causing the horse to go crazy and have her falling off the horse, and the reins to by tied up on a tree branch. When a wolf tried to get near the horse, it kicked the wolf causing it to fall back, but another one tried to go near it, Kagome whacked it away with a big stick. She reached up trying to get the reins untied from the tree branch. When the wolves started to advance, she swung the stick so they wouldn't come near her or her horse. When she swung it a second time, one of the wolves caught it with it's teeth and snapped the stick in half, causing her to gasp in fright. Then another wolf grabbed onto Kagome's cloak and dragged her down to the ground, trying to tear it away from her. Kagome tried to get the wolf to let go of her cloak, but before she got the chance to another wolf was charging toward her. She screamed, afraid the wolf was going to kill her. She shielded herself and prepared for the wolf 's brutal attack but before the wolf came in contact with her, someone grabbed the wolf and pulled it away from her. When Kagome looked up to see why the wolf didn't make contact with her, she saw Inuyasha holding the wolf that was about to kill her growling at it, tossing it away from her.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said, surprised to see him.

"Just stay behind me and you won't get hurt." He said, getting in front of her in a protective stance. The wolves started growling at him before Inuyasha jumped to fight them. He clawed at them and knocked a few down, but some got back up. One of them bit his shoulder, causing him to growl out in pain, but he threw the wolf off of him. A couple of them jumped him, but Inuyasha easily flipped them off. One ripped at his clothes and bit his arm, causing Inuyasha to toss the wolf off of him, sending him flying, hitting a tree. The rest of the wolves fell back and ran away scared getting hurt anymore. Inuyasha looked at Kagome releasing deep breaths until he fell and collapsed unconscious in the snow, from all the fighting he did. Kagome was about to get on her horse to leave him there, but she stopped and thought that if he hadn't come to her rescue, she would've been dead. The least she can do is repay him. Kagome turned around and kneeled down to Inuyasha and wrapped her cloak around him, put him on her horse and went back to the castle.

"I can't believe he left like that." Miroku said, in the hallway toward Sango.

"Something about Kagome leaving made him upset. I mean it was his fault that she left." Sango said, then heard a knock on the castle door.

"Who could that be?" Miroku asked, as Sango went to answer it. When she got down to answer the door, she was met by Kagome and a hurt Inuyasha.

"Kagome? What happened to Inuyasha? I thought…"

"Sango, can you please take him to the lounge for me?" Kagome asked, cutting her off and handing her Inuyasha.

"Umm…sure, right away." Sango said, leading him to the lounge. Miroku then came in and saw a clawed up Inuyasha sitting in his chair.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Miroku asked him.

"Don't talk to me Miroku, especially now." Inuyasha growled, angrily at him.

"Alright fine." Miroku said. Just then Kagome, Myoga, Kaede, and Shippo came in with Kaede holding a large bowl and a kettle of hot water. Kagome kneeled beside Inuyasha and took the large bowl from Kaede.

"Here you go Ms. Kagome." Kaede said, handing her the kettle of hot water and a cloth.

"Thank you Lady Kaede." Kagome poured the hot water into the large bowl, watching the steam rise and evaporate. She dipped the cloth into the hot water, and then rung it when it was wet enough. She heard a little growl come from Inuyasha and went a bit closer to him.

"Here now…oh don't do that." Kagome said, seeing him try to lick his wound on his arm, causing Inuyasha to growl angrily at her, and causing Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Myoga, and Shippo to move away from him a bit. When Kagome tried to put the cloth on his arm, Inuyasha kept moving his arm away from it.

"Just hold still." Kagome said, as she applied the cloth on his arm and that caused him to let out a loud growl in anger and pain.

"THAT HURT DAMNIT!" Inuyasha yelled, at Kagome angrily.

"If you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" She yelled back at him.

"If you hadn't run away, none of this would've happened."

"If you hadn't scared the living shit out of me, I wouldn't have run away." Kagome said angrily, folding her arms. Inuyasha was about to comment on that, but shut his mouth. Truth be told she was right.

"Well…YOU shouldn't have been in the west wing."

"Well you should learn to control your damn temper!" She said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Inuyasha slumped in his chair angrily, knowing again that she was right. "Now hold still, this might sting a little." She said, grabbing his arm and placing the cloth on his arm again. This time when the cloth made contact with his wound, Inuyasha let out a wince. "By the way…thank you…for saying my life." Inuyasha opened his eyes from the pain and blinked a bit in surprise of the thank you.

"Your welcome." Inuyasha replied back. After she finished cleaning the wound, she wrapped it up with the bandages Sango got for her.

"There, that should do it." Kagome said, getting up from the floor. "If you start bleeding again let me know okay."

"Okay." Inuyasha said, getting up from his chair and leaving the room. But before he left the room, he turned to Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Myoga. "Can you please leave the room? I want to speak to her alone." They got the idea and left the room, without saying a word to him or Kagome. The room was silent for awhile before Inuyasha started to speak.

"Kagome…why didn't you leave me in the snow? I mean I was so mean and rude to you. How could you not leave me there?" He asked, curiously. It took awhile before she spoke.

"Why? Because…I didn't think you deserved that. Plus it wouldn't be right for me to leave you there unconscious. Especially after you saved me from those wolf. So the least I could was save your life, since you saved mine."

"I see." Inuyasha said, understanding.

"What about you? How did you know I was being attacked?" Kagome asked him. She did wonder how he found her and knew what was going on with her.

"I…it was my instincts that told me you were in trouble."

"Oh…well why did you save me?"

"Well like you said before, it wouldn't be right for me to leave you out there getting killed by those wolfs. Besides, someone as beautiful as yourself doesn't deserve to die in the hands of some wild wolfs." Kagome blushed a slight pink from his compliment. She was surprised he would think she was pretty, let alone call her beautiful. She didn't really find herself beautiful.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you helping me."

"Your welcome, that's all I wanted to know, so you may leave now." Inuyasha said, as he left the room. When he went out the door, he saw Sango, Miroku, Myoga, and Kaede all up to the door, and soon backed away quickly, pretending they were doing something else. "I thought I told you all to leave!" He growled. They all just started saying random excuses to him and soon Inuyasha got tired and left them. "You know what, I don't even care. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He said, then walked away up the stairs, as Kagome came out of the room.

"What did he ask you?" Sango asked, going up to Kagome.

"All he asked me was why I didn't leave him in the snow. And I told him that it wouldn't be right to leave him since he saved my life from those wolfs. Now if you don't mind Sango, I would like to go to bed."

"Oh sure, you want me to pick out a nightgown for you?"

"No that's okay, I can manage." Kagome said, then walking past them and up to the stairs to her room. Once she got to her room she looked through her drawers and pulled out a peach colored night gown and got into bed. Kagome couldn't get to sleep at all. I mean, who would after someone was almost killed by a pack of wolfs. She go out of bed, put on a robe that matched her gown, and went out of her room. Kagome wasn't the only one who couldn't go to sleep. For Inuyasha was up thinking about what he did.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I can't believe I went and saved her." Inuyasha said, thinking out loud. Usually he didn't give a damn about other people let alone a woman, and he went to save her from those wolfs. If he hadn't looked into the enchanted mirror to see where she was, she would be dead by now. "At least I made it in time, I probably couldn't live with myself if she died." Then he heard some soft footsteps behind him with his dog ears.

"Whose there?" He called out, angrily and turned his head toward the direction the footsteps were coming from. Kagome then came out and into his view, wringing her fingers nervously.

"Kagome?" He said, a bit surprised and toned his voice harsh. "I thought I told you…"

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I just wanted to say goodnight to you." Kagome said, a bit nervous.

"Oh…well goodnight to you too," He replied back, a bit surprised. She came all the way here just to say goodnight to him, knowing that he would be mad. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah that was it." Kagome said, then left the room. Once she left, Inuyasha went back to his thoughts he was thinking earlier. He still didn't know why he did what he did. But thought that it would be best to figure it out in the morning. Right now he needed some sleep. He left his seat on the balcony, and went over to his bed and crawled into it falling asleep, dreaming about a certain girl.

BlueMoon Goddess: Soooooo what did you think? I hope you all liked it, cause it took me awhile to write some of those parts out. Anyway please R&R and I hope to see you soon. And here are some responses,

**Sir Francis Drake's Heir- **I know it's very cool indeed, but no that series of FanArts like this on Deviant art aren't mine. Hell I can't even draw the characters on Inuyasha.

**Myri78- **Yeah whenever I read InuXKag stories or write them I always imagine and picture the characters acting it out as I go through it.


	6. Chapter 5

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys I'm back with the 5th chapter to this ever so exciting story! I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner but I'm here now, so I hope you all can forgive me and enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

During the night back in the village in the tavern, Koga and Ginta were sitting at a table waiting for someone to arrive.

"When is he going to get here? He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Koga said, not happy at all. He and Ginta have been waiting for this guy to arrive for twenty minutes now.

"Don't worry Koga, he'll get here." Ginta said, drinking some of his beer.

"He better or I'm gonna hurt Saske for not having that guy here, especially since he recommended the guy to me to help me out." Just then the door to the tavern opened up revealing a scary looking man with long black hair, and dark blue-purplish eyes.

"It's about damn time you showed up." Koga said, to the man who approached them. The man took a seat across Koga and Ginta.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I usually don't leave the asylum at this of night. But form what I heard Saske, he said that it would be worth my while" The man said.

"Oh it's worth it all right." Koga said, putting a bag full of gold coins on the table in front of the man.

"Now your speaking my language." He said, eyeing the gold and picking a coin up, playing with it in his hand. "Alright…I'm listening."

"Okay it's like this I got my heart set on marrying Kagome. But she needs a little more…per swaying." Koga said.

"Haha, yeah! The girl turned his ass down flat." Ginta said, receiving a punch in the arm from Koga, knocking him off his chair and onto the floor.

"Like I was saying…everyone knows that her father is a lunatic! In fact he was in here tonight rambling about some hanyou in a castle."

"Samuel is harmless, so I don't see what the point is Koga." The guy said, swirling the coin in his hands.

"The point is Naraku, is that Kagome would do anything to keep her father from being locked up."

"Hehe yeah, even marry him." Ginta said, getting up from the floor. Koga was about to hit him again, but Ginta shielded himself afraid Koga might hit him again.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to lock her father up in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you." Naraku said, seeing Koga with his arms crossed and Ginta getting up from the floor, and nodding his head in agreement. "Oh that's just down right wrong…hehehe I love it!"

"So you'll do it?" Koga asked, Naraku.

"I'll do it alright, just tell me when to get him and I'll be there."

"Well on a matter of fact I need you to get her father right now, if you don't mind?" Koga asked.

"Well then show me where they live and I'll be set." Naraku said. At Kagome and Samuel's house, Samuel was packing necessary things in a bag.

"I-If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. Is that everything?" Samuel asked himself, getting a map and stuffing it into his bag. "No matter what it takes, I'll find that castle and get her out of there!" He said, going out the door and slamming it shut. As Samuel started walking away from his house and into the woods, a carriage pulled up to the house. Koga went up to the house and knocked on it a few times. When he didn't get an answer, he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Kagome! Samuel!" Koga called out, not getting a reply back.

"Oh well, guess it's not going to work after all." Ginta said, leaving the house, before Koga grabbed his collar and lifted him up and down the stairs.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do we'll be ready for them. Ginta!" Koga said, dropping him near the steps in the snow. "Don't move from that spot, until Kagome and her father come home." Koga then jumped onto the back of the carriage and went away leaving Ginta there in the snow.

"B-But, but…I…I…aww shit!" Ginta said, hitting the wall next to him, causing a huge pile of snow to fall on top of his head.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well what did you think? I know it was short, but don't worry I'll have another chapter for you first thing on Tuesday and it'll be much longer then this one. So see you in chapter six.


	7. Chapter 6

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm finally back with another chapter, YEAH! I'm very, very sorry I didn't update sooner but I missed two days of school because of a bad stomach ache. But it doesn't matter now because I'm back, so let's get this story started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome was out in the garden with her horse Beauty, walking in the snow in a long pretty green dress. She was walking slowly and had a sad look on her face. Beauty nudged her trying to make her feel better, causing Kagome to turn around, facing her horse with a smile on her face as she hugged her horse around her neck.

"Thanks Beauty, I really needed that." Kagome said to her horse, who just neighed happily in reply. Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha, Myoga, and Miroku were watching Kagome from inside the castle on the balcony. Outside Kagome felt a little nudge on her leg and when she looked down, she saw Kirara at her feet.

"Hey there little kitty." Kagome said, as she picked her up and started petting her. "Where did you come from?"

"That's Kirara, I was about to give her a nice little bath, but she must have gotten outside." Sango said, coming toward Kagome.

"Hey Sango, she's a beautiful little kitten." Kirara nuzzled Kagome's cheek and then licked it, causing her to goggle a bit. As Inuyasha was watching her, he touched the arm were it was bandaged up. Remembering what she did for him. For some reason even though she did that one little thing, he felt something whenever he was near her.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called to him, but didn't get an answer. Inuyasha was so deep in thought about what he was feeling toward her that he barely heard Miroku. "Inuyasha!"

"Huh? What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, coming out of his daze.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting quite strangely since yesterday."

"I don't know it's just that…"He stopped, as he looked down to where he saw Kagome playing with Kirara and laughing. Miroku looked at him, then down to Kagome, and then back at him. When he caught on to what was going on, he smiled slyly at him.

"Ahh, you think you feel something toward her, don you?" Miroku asked him.

"I….I don't know. I mean sigh I just never felt this way toward anyone before. Maybe I should do something for her for helping me out yesterday. But what should I do?"

"Well there's always flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." Myoga said.

"No, no, it has to be really special. Something that really sparks her interests. Wait a minute, I got it!"

"You know what she likes Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, in a matter of fact I do. When I was talking to her yesterday, she told me some of the things that she enjoys to do. Now here's what you do." Miroku leaned to Inuyasha's ear and whispered the plan to him. Once Inuyasha got the plan he smiled a slight bit.

"That's actually a good idea Miroku. She does seem that type of girl who's interested in stuff like that. Alright I'll show it to her now." Inuyasha said, as he left the balcony and made his way down to the gardens where Kagome and Sango are.

"So when did you get Kirara?" Kagome asked Sango, petting the little cat in her arms.

"My father gave her to me when I was a little girl for a birthday present." Sango replied.

"Well I think that this was a good present to receive on your birthday. What type of cat is she anyway? I've never seen a cat like her before."

"Well the thing is she's a demo…Oh, good morning Inuyasha." Sango said, seeing Inuyasha walk toward them, not finishing her sentence.

"Good morning Sango. Kagome can you come with me for a few minutes?" Inuyasha asked, turning his gaze towards Kagome.

"Ummm….sure, I'll come but can I ask why?"

"You'll see when we get there." Inuyasha said, as he started to walk back to the castle door.

"I wonder what he wants?" Sango said, to Kagome.

"I don't know, but I'll see you later." Kagome said, as she started to walk and catch up with Inuyasha, leaving Sango there with Kirara.

"Sango!"

"Huh? Oh, good morning Miroku. Do you know why Inuyasha wants to see Kagome?" She asked him.

"He wanted to do something nice for her since she helped him out yesterday." Miroku told her.

"Wow that's not like him to do something that nice for someone. He must really feel something toward her."

"Yeah, that's what I said. Say, why don't we see how his surprise or her turns out." Miroku suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Sango said, as she and Miroku went back inside the castle. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the halls, with her wondering where he could be taking her. A few minutes later, they came to a stop near a closed door.

"Kagome, there's something that I want to show you." Inuyasha said, as he was about to open the door, but then closed it. "But first, you have to close your eyes." He said, getting a weird look form Kagome. "It's a surprise." Kagome feeling a bit secure did as Inuyasha wished and closed her eyes. Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face to make sure that she wasn't looking. When he didn't see her flinch, he opened the door. He then took both of her hands and led her inside the darkened room with him smiling all the way.

"Can I open them now?" Kagome asked, as she was being led into the room.

"No, no, not yet." Inuyasha said, then stopped in the middle of the room. "Wait here." He then let go of her hands and went to open the curtains. Letting some light in, and then he went to the other curtains in the room, pulling them back to let more light in.

"Now can I open my eyes?" Kagome asked, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Okay…now." Inuyasha said. When Kagome opened her eyes, she gasped in surprise as she saw shelves and shelves full of books of all kinds of subjects.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it." Kagome said, in surprise. "I've never seen so many books throughout my entire life. Even the bookstore in my village doesn't have this many books."

"Do you…do you like it?" Inuyasha asked her, wondering if she likes what he did so far.

"Like it? I love it, it simply wonderful!" Kagome said, happiness in her voice.

"Then it's yours." Inuyasha told her, causing Kagome to look at him shocked. But then look happily at him.

"Oh Inuyasha, thank you so much!" Kagome said, as she hugged him tightly around his neck. But not too much to choke him.

"Umm…y-your w-w-welcome." He stuttered, blushing like crazy from Kagome hugging him. But unknown to them, Myoga, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, and Sango were watching the little scene before them.

"Oh would you look at that." Kaede said, watching the scene before her.

"Ha! See I told you it would work." Miroku said, also watching the scene before him.

"What? What worked?" Shippo asked, not understanding what was going on.

"It's rather intriguing don't you think?" Myoga said, as he began walking away.

"This is so exciting!" Sango said, excitedly. Also walking away with Myoga and Miroku.

"I didn't see anything special going on in the library." Shippo said to his mother, not understanding it one bit.

"Come along Shippo, there's chores to be done in around the castle." Kaede said, to her son. Walking along with the rest of them, with Shippo trailing behind.

"But what are they talking about? What's going on? C'mon mom tell me." Shippo asked his mother, trying to figure out what was going on. A couple of hours later, Kagome was still in the library reading a book until she saw Inuyasha come in.

"Hello." He said to her, as she was sitting on a couch near a pile of books beside her.

"Oh hello Inuyasha. I didn't here you come in." Kagome said, looking up from her book.

"So…what are you reading?" He asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"I'm reading a book of poetry from famous authors." Kagome replied back to him, putting her eyes back in the book.

"What kind of poetry?"

"Poems from Emily Dickinson, Edgar Allan Poe, and even some William Shakespeare."

"You like Edgar Allan Poe and Shakespeare."

"Yeah, especially the poem 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"I love that poem too. I also write a few poems myself." Inuyasha said, confidently.

"Really? I never would have guessed that YOU of all people would write poetry." Kagome said, a bit shocked and surprised.

"Just because I get angry easily, have a temper problem, and act like a spoiled rotten jackass. Doesn't mean I can't write poetry."

"Your right, that wasn't very right of me to judge you like that. Well if you can write poems then go ahead.

"What?"

"Tell me one of your poems that you've written. Since you write your own I'm sure you wouldn't mind me hearing one." Kagome said, looking at an unsure Inuyasha.

"Well…umm..you'll hear some of my poetry. But sadly right now I have other matters to attend to. So I'll tell them to you another time." He said, as he left Kagome sitting on the couch, a bit upset. But the shrugged it off.

'Oh well…I guess that I'll hear his poems some other day. I'm sure that their wonderful.' Kagome thought, as she went back to reading her book.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's the end of chapter 6. I hope y'all liked it. This story is far from over yet, cause we got five more chapters to go until it's done. So until next time!


	8. Chapter 7

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm finally back with another chapter, YEAH! I can't believe I got so many reviews already. I'm very happy that you guys really liked this story so much, so let's get this story started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

The next morning, Kagome was woken up suddenly by a knock on her door, causing her to groan a bit angrily.

"Who is it?" Kagome called out, as she got out of her bed and put on her robe to answer the door.

"It's me Kagome, open up." Sango said, outside of her bedroom door. Kagome opened door coming face to face with a cheerful looking Sango.

"Good morning Kagome, how are you this morning?" Sango said, coming into the room.

"Good morning to you too Sango, and I'm doing good. Is there anything you wanted?"

"As a matter of fact I did want to tell you something."

"And that is?"

"Inuyasha wanted to know if you would like to have breakfast with him."

"Sure that'll be great! Do you think that you can help me pick out an outfit to wear?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Of course, that's why I'm here to help you out." Sango said, as she went to the dresser and went through the drawers to pick out an outfit. "Let's see…what'll be good for you to wear? Ah this one looks good!" She said, pulling out a beautiful long sky blue dress that reached her feet and long sleeves that were a little bit puffy at the ends of the sleeves.

"Wow that is a pretty nice dress to wear Sango! You picked a good one for me." Kagome said, taking the dress out of Sango's hands, and going behind a changing screen to change into it. After she changed, she came out and checked herself in the large mirror on the wall.

"Looking good Kagome!" Sango commented nicely.

"Yes I do, do I?" Kagome said, straightening out the dress with her hands.

"Do you want me to do your hair for you?" Sango asked.

"No that's alright Sango." Kagome said, taking a seat in front of a vanity mirror and started brushing her hair, then tying it in a low ponytail.

"Well since your done, I can take you to breakfast." Sango said, as her and Kagome left the room and headed to the dining room. As soon as they got there, Inuyasha was already there waiting for her.

"Good morning Kagome, and how do you fair this morning?"

"Good morning to you too Inuyasha, and I'm fairing quite good this morning." Kagome replied back to him.

"Well I better get started on my work, so I'll leave you two alone so you can enjoy your breakfast." Sango said, as she left the dining room and went to start cleaning parts of the castle.

"My don't you look lovely this morning." Inuyasha said, as he took Kagome's hand and led her to her seat as he pulled it out for her. Once she took her seat, he went to the other side of the table and took his seat. Then Kaede and Shippo came out with a rolling cart with two bowls of pour age in them.

"Good morning you two, I hope your both hungry." Kaede said, as she placed the bowls in front of each of them.

"I know I am." Kagome said, as she put some sugar and milk in her food. When she was about to take a spoonful of her food, she gasped in surprise to see Inuyasha gobbling his food up like a dog. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a mouthful of food and his cheeks covered in some spots of pour age. Kaede and Shippo looked at Kagome to see if she'll say something, but she just looked away as if she didn't notice, even though she did. Inuyasha wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, then Shippo tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve, indicating for him to use the spoon. Inuyasha picked up the spoon causing Kagome to give him a hopeful look. As he used the spoon eating worse as he did before it was causing Shippo to laugh a little, which in turn got a stern look from his mother, making him stop. Kagome seeing how he can't really eat that well with utensils anymore, put down her spoon and picked up her bowl. Inuyasha getting what she was doing smiled and picked up his bowl also. They both gave each other a toast and put their mouths to the edge of the bowl and sipped their pour age. A few minutes later, they put their bowls down and patted their stomachs in satisfaction.

"That was a good breakfast! Best I ever had in ages." Kagome said, getting up from her seat.

"Yeah it was okay, I'm used to eating food this good so it doesn't surprise me." Inuyasha said, as he got up also.

"So what are you going to do today?"

"Nothing really." Inuyasha said, shrugging.

"What do you usually do after breakfast?"

"After I was turned into a hanyou I usually sat around in despair. That's about all I did." Inuyasha replied to her a bit sadly. Kagome's face then saddened feeling sorry for him. It must've been hard for him after he became a hanyou. Probably couldn't even face the outside world the way he is. Just then a smile came to her face.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"Since you have nothing to do today, would you like to go outside with me?" Kagome asked him.

"Ummm…sure I don't mind at all." Inuyasha said, giving her a small smile that caused a shiver to run up her spine.

'I wonder where that came from.' Kagome thought, then brushed it off quickly. Kagome and Inuyasha went outside and as soon as they were out. Kagome threw some seeds on the ground as a few birds flew down to get them. She then handed a few seeds to Inuyahsa so he could feed them also.

'There's something new about him. It's weird at first he was so mean and insulting. But now he's nicer…I wonder why I didn't see it before.' Kagome thought, as she saw Inuyasha trying to give the birds the food, but they flew away. He went closer to where they flew and tried to feed them again, but they flew away again. Kagome shook her head, at seeing Inuyasha trying to feed them the wrong way.

"No you do it like this." Kagome said, as she kneeled down to his level to show him how to do it. She put some seeds on the snowy ground and watched as a bird came to it. Then she put Inuyasha's hand down to the ground and took some seeds to lead the bird to his hand. A blue bird pecked some of the food, leading to his hand, then went onto his hands eating the seeds from there.

"Hey it's eating on my hand." Inuyasha said, almost in a smile, seeing the bird and a few minutes later birds eating in his hands.

"Yeah I see." Kagome said, smiling and patted his arm gently.

'She smiled at me, and when she touched me she didn't shudder. Could she be…no I'll just ignore it.' Inuyasha thought, as Kagome got up as a bird landed on her finger, going to a tree close by to put the bird there. 'But she's never looked at me that way before.' Inuyasha thought again, seeing Kagome smile at him. Kagome glanced at him one more time then went behind the tree.

'What are these sensations I'm feeling? It feels so new…I never ever felt this way before around him. Who'd ever thought this be.' Kagome thought, as she pecked her head out from behind the tree. 'True he's no prince charming, but there's just something in that I simply didn't see before.' Kagome thought as she saw Inuyasha surrounded by a lot of birds on him. He made one movement causing them to leave and when he looked toward Kagome, a snowball came into contact with his face, causing her to laugh a little bit.

"Oh so you think that was funny huh?" Inuyasha smirked as he made a humongous snowball and was about to throw it at her, until Kagome threw another one at him, causing him to let the big one he made fall on his head making Kagome laugh even harder.

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled, as he was coming to her. But when he went around the tree he saw Kagome was gone. When he went fully around the tree, she wasn't their either until he felt another snowball make contact to his face. From inside the castle you can see Miroku, Kaede, and Myoga looking at Inuyasha and Kagome playing in the snow.

"Well who would have known." Miroku said, looking at them playing in the snow.

"Well bless my soul, I wouldn't have known indeed." Kaede said.

"Never thought it would happen to those two out there." Myoga said.

"And to think that they came together all on their own." Miroku said.

"It's so particular." Kaede said. A few seconds and Sango came up to them.

"Hey guys what are you all looking at?" She asked them.

"Take a look for yourself." Miroku said, pointing to the window. Sango looked outside seeing Kagome and Inuyasha having a snowball fight outside, with Kagome laughing and giggling at him and Inuyasha chasing her. When he finally caught her, he twirled her around in his arms, making Kagome giggle.

"Well I'll be." Sango said, surprised. "Those two are sure hitting it off well. But we'll wait and see how it turns out a few more days. Hell, there maybe something between them that wasn't there before."

After a few hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome came inside and sat by the fireplace to warm up from their fun in the snow. Inuyasha took Kagome's cloak and hung it up on a rack, while Kagome sat on the floor with a book in her hand. Inuyasha then joined her on the floor as they both started to read the book. Inuyasha moved a little closer to her, so that his chin was on her shoulder, and Kagome didn't object at all. Also of course like before, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Myoga, and Shippo were looking at them without Inuyasha and Kagome knowing.

"You know perhaps there's something that wasn't there before." Myoga said.

"What?" Shippo asked him confused.

"What Myoga is trying to say sweetheart, is that there maybe something between Kagome and Inuyasha that wasn't there before." Kaede said to Shippo.

"But what's there mommy."

"Shh…I'll tell you when your older sweetie." Kaede said to Shippo, then kissed him on his nose.

BlueMoon: I know kinda short, but at least I updated….even though I was late doing it. Anyway here are the some review replies.

**Female Dog Deamon-** I know his ears are sooooooooooo cute I just want rub them myself. And later on it'll get better.

**inu16kags- **I know it's good, that's why I thought of the idea.

**Daisha-Onee-Chan- **Yes I had to use as Koga as Gaston, I was thinking about Hojo but that dude is to soft to fit that character, and since Koga already is cocky about Kag in the show I had to use him. Also using Miroku would be kind of weird for me to use as Gaston.

**InuLuver23- **Thanks for saying it's nice, and yeah I had to have Inuyasha a bit nicer than Beast was in the movie.

**XXDragonheart6XX- **I know it's not original, that's why I said it was based on a movie. But if you look on my profile at my other Inuyasha stories you'll find other stories that are original.

**hatorimono-chan- **I glad you love it and think it's great, that makes me very glad to hear that.

**Myri78- **Yeah Inuyasha and Koga have a fight in a later chapter, and don't worry Koga will get his cause just like you I hate the guy too and for some reason when I first saw him he reminded me of Duke Devlin from Yugioh. And yeah I love seeing Inuyasha and Kagome together.

**Sir Francis Drake's Heir- **No I didn't do those Fan Arts on Deviant art I could never draw the Inuyasha characters even if I tried.

**midnightxshadow- **If you liked the movie then your gonna like the rest the of this story.


	9. Chapter 8

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey fellow everyone I'm finally back with the 8th chapter to this exciting story! Sorry it took so long update but I had exams and then I had other things to do, but I'm here now so let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sadly) but I do own Kagome's father.

It's been two weeks since Kagome has been staying with Inuyasha, and from those weeks she has grown to like staying there with him in the castle. Inuyasha was also happy about Kagome staying with him. In fact, he has learned to really like the times they've been together. Even Miroku, Sango, Myoga, Kaede, Shippo and the other servants in the castle for Kagome staying in the castle forever. And since her coming here has had some major changes in Inuyasha. At first he was a spoiled, rude prince who didn't care about anyone but himself. But now he was a bit more caring and even let down his cold demeanor. Inuyasha was walking through the halls until he saw Miroku, as usually flirting with Sango.

"Miroku stop it!!!" Sango said, giggling like crazy from Miroku trying to grope and kiss her.

"But how can I when I'm in the presence of such perfection?" Miroku said, kissing her neck.

"No Miroku!" Sango said, trying to hold back a little moan.

"Your voice maybe saying no, no, but your body and eyes are saying yes, yes."

"Hehehe, stop it Miroku! Come on I've been bad toward you before." Sango said, getting out of his grasp and walking away, until he pulled her arm, pulling her closer to him causing her to giggle. "Come on Miroku stop it! What if Shippo or Inuyasha saw us? You know how he hates seeing us not doing our work."

"Well at the moment he's not here now and he won't see anything." Miroku said, as he leaned down to kiss Sango.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Inuyasha said, coming into view, causing Miroku to drop Sango on the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh Inuyasha! Ummm…I didn't see you standing there." Miroku said nervously to him.

"Sure you didn't, anyway I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure I don't mind." Miroku then turned his attention to Sango, who got up from the floor dusting herself off. "I'll see you later and maybe we can pick up where we left off."

"I don't think so." Sango said, then walking away to finish her cleaning around the castle.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"I need some help on…uh…how can I say this? I need help on asking Kagome how I care about her." Inuyasha told Miroku nervously.

"That's it?" Miroku asked him, almost in a laughing manner causing Inuyasha to get mad at him.

"Hey it's not a laughing manner you jackass! Besides I never felt this way around anyone and I don't know what to do."

"Well Inuyasha you came to the right guy to discuss this with. And I'll be more than happy to give you some advice." Miroku said.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Well if you wanna show her how much you care for her, then I suggest having a romantic dinner with her."

"Dinner, that's it? I thought you were good at these kinds of things." Inuyasha said, a little disappointed and angry. Even he could have thought of a romantic dinner with her.

"I am good at these things, and I also have other things in mind beside the dinner. Of course after dinner you take her outside to look up ay the stars, and then that's where you tell her how you feel."

"Now that sounds like a better plan." Inuyasha said, smiling.

"I'm glad I could help. So when did you plan on telling her about your feelings for her?"

"I know it's been two weeks since she came here so maybe tonight would be good to tell her." Inuyasha said.

"I think tonight would be best too." Miroku told him.

"Well I better go look for her and ask her about dinner." Inuyasha said, as he walked off but then stopped to face Miroku again. "Also thanks for the advice." He then left on his search for Kagome. After a few minutes of searching he found her in the library reading a book on the couch. Taking a deep breath he went up to her to greet her.

"Hello Kagome."

"Oh hello Inuyasha, what's up?" She asked, looking up from her book giving him a beautiful smile causing a tinge of pink to appear on his face.

"Ummm…I was wondering if…that is…if you weren't doing anything later on this evening….umm…if you would do me the honor of….ummm."

"Inuyasha are you trying to ask me to have dinner with you?" Kagome said, causing Inuyasha to blush a little bit more.

"Ummm…yeah, that is if you want too." Inuyasha said, nervously.

"I would love too." Kagome said, causing him to smile.

"R-Really, you would?"

"Of course I would."

"Alright then, just come down around eight. Oh and wear something nice." Inuyasha said then left. When he left, both were smiling and anxious for tonight to come. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall seeing that she had only four hours left to prepare for tonight. She put her book down and got up looking for Sango. When she saw her, she was dusting off a few vases and other pottery.

"Sango!" Kagome called out to her.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Sango asked her, as she finally made it to her.

"I need your help with a few things."

"These things may I ask be getting ready for the dinner you having with Inuyasha is it?" Sango asked grinning ear to ear when Kagome started to blush a bit.

"H-How do you know about that?"

"Miroku told me about it. Now let's get you all fixed up for tonight, you only have four hours left to do it." Sango said, pulling Kagome to the bathroom. "After you bathe come back to your room." She said, closing the door. While Kagome was washing up, a lot of things were running through her mind. Some were her figuring out her true feelings for Inuyasha. I mean she liked his company and to be honest he's the first person who understands so much about her. After feeling she washed up good enough, she left the bathroom wrapped up in large fluffy towel on the rack and went to her room where Sango was waiting for her.

"Good you done, now all we have to do is fix you hair, put on some makeup and pick out an outfit for you." Sango said, sitting her down in front of her vanity mirror and doing her hair.

In the west wing, Inuyasha was also getting ready as a servant was giving him a bath. And once he was all soapy, the servant dunked a bucket of water on him, making his hair cover his face.

"Tonight is the night my friend." Miroku said, standing next to him.

"I-I'm not really sure if I can do this anymore Miroku." Inuyasha said, pulling his silver hair away from his face.

"You don't have time to let up Inuyasha." Miroku said, gesturing to the enchanted rose that was already weeping as another petal fell off. "You must be bold, daring."

"Bold, daring." Inuyasha said, confidently as he got out of the tub and shook the water off like a dog, making Miroku wet.

"There will be music, romantic candle light and when the moment is right, you confess your love to her." Miroku said, as he watched Inuyasha dry himself off.

"Right I confess…I-I…no, no, I can't." Inuyasha said, doubting himself again.

"You care for Kagome don't you?" Miroku asked, as a servant was fixing his hair.

"Of course I care for her, more than anything." Inuyasha said, as he was struggling with the servant doing his hair.

"Well then you must tell her." The servant then finished Inuyasha's hair and was looking at his work.

"Voila! Oh you look so…so…"Miroku said, unsure of Inuyasha's hair.

"Stupid, ridiculous, shall I go on." Inuyasha said not very pleased, as he looked at his hair in the mirror, which was one strand of hair was sticking up in a blue bow and the rest were all in curls.

"Not quite the word I was looking for, perhaps a little bit more at the top." Miroku told the servant as the servant went back to fixing Inuyasha's hair. After several hours it was finally time for dinner and both Kagome and Inuyasha were ready. In Kagome's room, Sango was looking at how lovely Kagome looked.

"Kagome you look so beautiful." Sango said, as she looked at Kagome. Kagome was wearing a beautiful red dress that was kind of big and elegant and the bottom, with a pair of red gloves that went pass her elbows. She also had on red sparkling earrings and her hair was up in an elegant bun with a few strands hanging down.

"Yeah you did a great job Sango." Kagome said, smiling and twirling around. "Do you think Inuyasha would like it?"

"I'm sure he'll LOVE it Kagome, you've got nothing to worry about." She said, putting the finishing touches on her.

"Hello ladies, Kagome my dear you look simply wonderful this evening." Myoga said, coming into the room.

"Doesn't she Myoga, I must say I did a good job on her." Sango said.

"Are you almost ready?"

"She's already done Myoga, so you can tell Inuyasha that she's done and waiting." Sango told him.

"Will be done Sango." Myoga said then left. In the west wing, Inuyasha was checking himself over one more time, making sure he looked alright for tonight.

"Looking good Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"I hope so…I don't wanna look like a slob around her or anything." Inuyasha said. He was wearing black pants with a black tux like jacket that went down to his calves, and a white shirt that was a tad bit puffy. (A/N: The outfit Beast wore in the movie.) Also his hair was in a low ponytail tied in a black band.

"You look just fine Inuyasha, so don't worry." Miroku said, trying to get Inuyasha to ease his nerves.

"A-Ahem! Your lady awaits you sir." Myoga said, coming into the room. On the other end Kagome was coming out of the room and walked down the stairs waiting for Inuyasha to come down and meet her. On the other side, Inuyasha was at the top of the stairs nervous as hell, until Miroku cooed him to go on. Inuyasha straightened out his shirt and then walked down the stairs in front of Kagome. When he looked at her all he could do was stare at how beautiful she looked.

"So how do I look?" Kagome asked him, a bit nervous. She wanted to know if she looked alright for him.

"Y-You look…you look really beautiful." Inuyasha stuttered nervously at her, causing her to blush.

"Thank you, you look nice as well."

"Shall we?" Inuyasha said, holding out his arm for her to grab.

"We shall." Kagome said, taking his arm as they made it down the stairs and to the dining room, where there was a table full of delicious food and romantic candle light. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's chair out for her and when she sat down he went to his seat at the other end of the long table. During dinner, Miroku was making sure Inuyasha was using his table manners. Quite frankly he was doing really well. A servant came by and started to play the violin. Kagome put down the utensil she was using and got up from her chair and toward Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" Inyasha asked, seeing Kagome come to him. He was thinking that something was wrong or something. She didn't say anything and just smiled as she took his hands and pulled him up from his chair as they made it toward the ballroom. When they got to the ballroom, they stood in the middle of the floor. Inuyasha gulped nervously seeing Kagome hold his right hand and then put his left hand on her waist. She looked up at him as he then led them both into a waltz.

"I think it's going good so far, don't you Myoga?" Miroku said to Myoga in the corner of the ballroom, as they both watched Inuyasha and Kagome dance. During the dance, Inuyasha finally felt more comfortable and decided to take the lead. Soon they were both dancing and gliding across the ballroom floor, enjoying the others company. Inuyasha twirled her around a few times and brought her back into his arms. When they slowed a bit, Kagome laid her head against Inuyasha's chest, causing him to give a big smile and look toward Miroku and Myoga who were giving him thumbs up and approving looks. Soon Miroku dimmed the lights down a bit so it'll look more romantic. Inuyasha and Kagome danced a few more times until they decided to stop and go out onto the balcony. Once they were outside, they both sat down on the big railing. When they sat down Kagome fixed her dress so it'll be nice and straight, while Inuyasha was getting a bit nervous.

'Come on Inuyasha it's now or never.' He thought then moved closer to Kagome. "Kagome." He started, getting her attention and taking her hands into his. "Are you…happy here with me?" He asked nervously.

"Well yes." Kagome said, making Inuyasha smile out of relief and joy. She then sadly turned her attention to the starlight sky making Inuyasha look at her worriedly in her change of mood.

"What is it?"

"If only I could see my father again, just for a moment, I miss him so much." Kagome said, sadly. Inuyasha thought of a way to solve her problem until he thought of what he could do and gave her a smile.

"There is a way." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome up from her place on the rail. He took her to the west wing and picked up the enchanted mirror. "This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see." He then handed the mirror to Kagome who took it from his hands.

"I'd like to see my father, please." She said to the mirror. A bright green glow covered the mirror and then she saw her father walking through a little blizzard, seeing him cough and then collapse onto the ground. "Father, oh no! He's sick, he could be dying and he's all alone." Kagome said, worried about her father's state. Inuyasha turned his attention to the rose and saw that only a few petals were on the bottom of the case and the rose itself was wilted with only a little amount of petals on it. He then realized what must be done and what he must do…even though it will hurt him dearly.

"Then…you must go to him." Inuyasha said, in a hurt filled tone.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked him, making sure she heard him right.

"I release you, you no longer have to kept here as my prisoner."

"You mean…I'm free?"

"Yes." He said, in a more hurt filled voice.

"Oh thank you so much." Kagome said to him. "Hold on father I'm on my way." She was about to leave until she realized she still had the mirror in her hand and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back..and remember me." Inuyasha said, touching her face lovingly. Kagome looked up at him lovingly, grateful for what he's doing for her.

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." She said, to a saddened Inuyasha. Kagome was about to leave but before she did, she gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek then left the room. As Myoga came into the room, he saw Kagome leave the room.

"Well Inuyasha, it looks like things are going just perfect, I knew you had it in you Master Inuyasha." Myoga said, happily to him.

"I let her go Myoga." Inuyasha said to him sadly.

"Haha yes, yes, splendid, just splend…you what? H-How could you do that?"

"I had to."

"Yes b-but why?" Myoga asked him, not quite understanding how he could let a good chance like this get away.

"Because…I love her."

"He did WHAT?!" Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo said at the same to Myoga, shocked and surprised.

"Yes…I'm afraid it's true." Myoga said, sadly to them.

"He's going away?" Shippo asked Myoga sadly.

"But he was so damn close." Miroku said.

"After al this time, he's finally learned to love." Kaede said.

"That's it then, that should break the spell!" Miroku said, a bit happier.

"But Miroku it's still not enough. She still has to love him in return." Sango said to him. While they were talking, Shippo went away from them, heading down the hallway.

"And now it's too late." Myoga said, as Shippo then left them. From his room, Inuyasha watched as Kagome rode away on her horse, causing him to let out a loud sad growl into the night. Kagome rode through the snowy woods looking for her father.

"Father! Father!" Kagome called out. She then gasped in surprise and worry seeing her father lying in the snow unconscious. When they finally got back home, she helped him into the hose and his bed. On the bottom of the stairs beside the house a pile of snow started shivering causing snow to come off of that person, and that person was Ginta.

"Oh, their back!" He said, as he got the rest of the snow off of him and headed off the tell Koga.


	10. Chapter 9

A few minutes later Kagome's father, Samuel finally opened his eyes and the first thing he was met with was Kagome's face.

"Kagome?" Samuel said, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Shhh…it's alright father I'm home." She told him, wiping a wet cloth on her father's forehead.

"Oh Kagome, I thought I'd never see you again." Samuel said, sitting up to hug his daughter.

"I missed you so much."

"But the demon, how did you escape?" Samuel said, pulling back and holding her shoulders at arms length.

"I didn't escape dad…he let me go."

"That horrible monster!" He said in disbelief, not believing that hanyou just let his only precious daughter go.

"But he's different now father, he's changed somehow." Just then they heard some movement and then all of a sudden Shippo came out of Kagome's bag with the enchanted mirror.

"Hi!" Shippo said, happily to them both.

"Oh look, seems like someone decided to come along with us."

"Well hello there little fella. Haha, didn't think I'd see you again." Samuel said, pulling Shippo closer to him in a little hug.

"Kagome, why'd you go away, don't you like us anymore?" Shippo said a bit sadly.

"Oh Shippo, of course I do it's just…" But before she could get finish her sentence, a knock was sounded on the door. When she went to answer it, she was met by Naraku.

"May I help you with something?" Kagome asked him.

"I've come here to collect your father."

"My father?" Kagome said confused.

"Don't worry Miss, we'll take good care of him." He said, indicating to the carriage that had a sign on it that said asylum on it. Kagome looked at him shocked then turned to Naraku in anger.

"My father's not some crazy man!" She told Naraku angrily.

"He was raving like a lunatic, we all heard him didn't we?" Ginta said to the mob, who all yelled saying that they agreed with him. On the side of the house, Koga was watching all this happen with a smirk on his face.

"NO! I won't let you." Kagome said, angrily.

"Kagome?" Samuel called her, wondering what was going on.

"Samuel, tell us again old man, just how big was the hanyou?" Ginta asked him.

"H-He was…I mean…he was enormous, I'd say he was eight…no…more like ten feet." Samuel said.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Well you don't get any crazier then that!" Ginta said, laughing along with the hug the mob.

"It's true I tell you!" Samuel said, trying to get them to believe him. Just then, two men came and tool Samuel by the arms, leading him to the carriage.

"Get him outta here." Ginta said to the guys taking Samuel away.

"Let go of me!" Samuel yelled, struggling against the two guys.

"No, you can't do this!" She said to Naraku, who just shrugged her off.

"Poor Kagome, it's a shame about what's happening to your father." Koga said, coming up to her.

"You know my father's not crazy Koga." Kagome said, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Hmm…I might be able to clear this little misunderstanding if."

"If what?"

"If you marry me."

"What?" Kagome said, shocked at Koga.

"One little word Kagome, that's all it takes." Koga said, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Never!" Kagome said, pushing away from him.

"Then have it your way." Koga said, as the two guys were carrying Samuel into the carriage.

"Kagome!" Samuel called out to her, as she ran back in the house real quick. "Let go of me!" He struggled again. Kagome then came back out again later with the enchanted mirror in her hands.

"My father's not crazy and I can prove it! Show me Inuyasha!" She said to the mirror then showed an image of Inuyasha growling causing the mob to cry out in shock and fright. Koga looked at the image in shock, never seeing such a creature.

"Is he dangerous?" A villager asked Kagome.

"Oh no, no, no, he wouldn't hurt anyone. Please I know he looks brutal but he's really kind and gently." She said, looking at the image of Inuyasha lovingly, causing Koga to look at her like she was crazy. "He's my friend."

"If I'd know any better, I'd think that you have feelings for this demon." Koga told her.

"He's no demon Koga, you are!" She said, angrily at him, causing Koga to get angry at her.

"She's even crazier than the old man." He said taking the mirror from her. "The demon will make off with your children." He said, causing the crowd to gasp in fright and hold their children close to them. "He'll come after them in the night."

"No!" Kagome said.

"Were not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill this demon!" Koga shouted, as the mob shouted in agreement.

"Were not safe unless he's dead." Said a villager.

"He could come sacrifice our children for his own hunger." A woman said.

"He'll come stalking us at night and kill us all." Another villager said.

"He'll wreak havoc and chaos on our village if we let him wonder free." Another villager said.

"So it's time to take some action boys, it's time to follow me!" Koga said, taking a torch and throwing it into a pile of hay. "If we let him wonder free our entire village could be destroyed. So we must search throughout the land until we find this demon and won't stop until he's dead. Good as dead!" Koga yelled causing the crowd to yell in agreement. "Kill the demon!"

"No I won't let you do this!" Kagome said, pulling on his arm which held the mirror.

"If your not with us then your against us." Koga said, getting her hands off of him. "Bring the old man!" Koga told the two guys who were taking him near the cellar.

"Get your hands off of me!" Samuel yelled as the two men threw him into the cellar.

"We can't have them running off to warn the demon." Koga said, as he then threw Kagome into the cellar with her father, and closing and locking it.

"Let us out!" She yelled trying to get the door open.

"We'll rid the village of this demon once and for all, whose with me!" Koga yelled, as the mob yelled there approvals, and from the door Shippo poked his head out pf the door to see what was going on. Soon the mob grabbed all kinds of things to use against the demon as they made their way to the castle, with Koga leading the way on his horse. Back in the cellar, Kagome was trying to get her and her father out by using a wooden pole to try and break the window but couldn't.

"I have to warn Inuyasha, oh this is my entire fault! Oh father what are we going to do?"

"Now, now, we'll think of something." Samuel said, hugging Kagome, trying to comfort her. From the window Shippo was looking at them and tired to figure a way of how to get them out of there. He couldn't break the lock on the door and he was to small to lift up the wooden bar on the door also. Shippo then smiled when he saw Samuel's invention, especially the axe that was at the end of it and decided to use it to get Kagome and Samuel out of the cellar. Back to where Koga and the angry mob where, they were already in the woods, close to the castle and were cutting down a tree to use it to break into the castle. They cut it down and carried it as they were already a few feet away from the castle to kill the demon.

BlueMoon Goddess: AHHHHHHHHHHHH I can't it there going to kill Inuyasha. NOOOO! But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter will be the last chapter to this awesome story which I will probably update in two weeks. So remember to R&R and I'll see ya next time for the last chappie.


	11. Chapter 10

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello everyone I'm back with the last and final chapter to the awesome story 'Beauty and the Hanyou.' I should thank people now. I'm very sorry it took me this long to update the last chapter but I have gotten some major homework to do and studying that I didn't have time to write anything. But any who, I hope you enjoy the final and last chapter to this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha except for Kagome's father.

Back inside the castle, Myoga, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were talking in the hallway about what was about to happen to them and their master in a few more minutes.

"I knew it I knew it was too good to be true. We should never have gotten our hopes up when she came to the castle." Myoga told them.

"Maybe it would've been best if she didn't come to this place after all." Miroku said, agreeing. Kirara started meowing as she went to the window, getting everyone's attention. "What is it Kirara?"

"Could it be?"

"Is it she?" Kaede said, as they all made their way to the window to see what was going on.

"Shit its invaders!" Miroku said, seeing the mob come near the castle doors.

"And look they have the mirror." Sango said, seeing Koga holding the mirror.

"Warn Master Inuyasha, if it's a fight they want then it's a fight they'll get!" Myoga said.

"Who's with me?" He asked, as the door closed leaving Myoga there scared as the rest of the gang left.

"Take whatever valuables you can find, but remember the demon is mine!" Koga said, as they made it to the castle door. When they got to the castle door, they used the tree they took down on the way there and used it to try and break down the door. Inside the castle, Kaede made her way to the west wing to find Inuyasha.

"Pardon me Inuyasha." Kaede said to him.

"Leave me the fuck alone Kaede." Inuyasha said, sadly with his back facing hers.

"But Inuyasha, the castle is being under attack!" Outside the mob was still trying to break the door down. While inside, all the servants in the castle were trying to keep the door from opening, by placing furniture in front of it.

"This isn't working." Miroku said, trying to hold the door back.

"Oh Miroku, we gotta do something or this castle is going to be going down." Sango said, worriedly to Miroku.

"Wait, I know what we can do!" He said, getting a plan. Outside, the mob was still trying to break down the door, and they weren't coming close.

"What should we do Inuyasha?" Kaede asked him again.

"It doesn't matter now." Inuyasha said, sadly touching the case that held the enchanted rose, which had only two petals left. "Just let them come." Outside, the mob was breaking the door down, until they finally got the door to open. When they walked inside, it was dark and the only things they saw were the furniture the servants used to keep the mob form coming in. the mob walked further into the house, with little known to them that the servants were hiding behind some of the furniture. When they finally made it to the center of the room, the lights suddenly came on.

"NOW!" Miroku yelled, as the other servants came out of there hiding places and attacked the mob. The servants punched, and did all kinds of damage to the mob. But unknown to them, Koga snuck his way up the stairs to the west wing. Back at the house of Kagome and her father, Shippo was trying to start up Samuel's invention.

"Yes!" Shippo said, as he finally got it started. "He we go!" The invention started to roll down the hill with the axe in the front of it chopping away.

"What the hell?" Samuel said, as he and Kagome looked through the cellar to hear what the noise outside was. They could see that his invention was coming close and they had to move out of the way fast. "Kagome look out!" He yelled, as he moved Kagome and himself out of the way, as the invention cut through the door and then crashed and broke apart, causing a small amount of smoke to come out. Samuel and Kagome came up from behind the table to see the invention in pieces with Shippo hanging from a broken part of it.

"You guys gotta try this thing." Shippo said.

"Maybe next time Shippo." Kagome said, taking him down from the broken part. "Right now we have to get to the castle before something bad happens to Inuyasha." Kagome said, as the three of them left the cellar to her horse and rode off toward the direction of the castle. Back at the castle, the servants were kicking the hell out of the mobs asses. Most of them were already bruised and beaten up pretty badly. Up in the west wing, Koga was busting down a door and was ready to fire his arrow, but didn't when he saw that Inuyasha wasn't in that room, so he kept on going down the hall. After what seemed like forever, the mob was running out of the castle scared out of their minds. Some were even limping. The servants were cheering and giving high praises from the good job they did.

"And stay out you savages!" Myoga said, as the mob made their way out of the castle. Up on the west wing, Inuyasha was sitting on a bench sulking. Still sad about what his fate will be and how he let the only girl he ever loved go. Koga made his way into another room but backed a bit outside again when he saw Inuyasha. He fully came into the room and was prepared to fore his bow and arrow. When Inuyasha turned his attention to the door, he saw Koga preparing to fire, but didn't really care or even notice Koga holding the bow and arrow. Inuyasha turned his head toward the window, not caring. Shit, nothing mattered to him since he lost Kagome and his last chance to become human again. Koga fired the arrow and it landed in Inuyasha's back, causing him to let out a loud growl of pain as it made contact. Soon Koga pushed Inuyasha hard through the window, causing him to fall out of the window and onto the side of the house out in the rain. Koga laughed evilly as he jumped out the window. When Inuyasha tried to get up, Koga kicked him, making him fall even further down onto the ledge.

"Get up." Koga told Inuyasha, as he went onto the ledge. Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge Koga, as he only looked at him sadly. Koga kicked him again, making Inuyasha to growl in pain and move a bit closer to the edge of the ledge. "Get up! What's the matter Inuyasha? Hahaha! To kind and gentle to fight back?" Koga said, while Inuyasha just looked away from him, letting out a saddened silent growl of pain. Koga went to grab a statue from the edge of the ledge and broke it off. Koga then walked back to Inuyasha, planning on using it to finish him off.

"NO!" A voice said, below them. When Inuyasha looked at the entrance near the castle door, he saw Kagome looking up at them.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, not believing she's here.

"No, Koga stop!" Kagome yelled, as she saw Koga about to crash the statue in his hand on Inuyasha's head. But before it even made it, Inuyasha stopped it from making contact with him, growling angrily at Koga. Koga was shocked to see he gained so much strength, when before he was acting very weak.

"Let's go Beauty." Kagome told her horse, as they rode to the castle door and burst through it. On the rooftops, Inuyasha pushed Koga back and tried to hit him again with the statue, but Inuyasha grabbed it and both struggled for control in this big battle. However Inuyasha was victorious, as he pushed Koga back a bit, causing him to slip on the roof a bit. Inuyasha leaped down and tackled Koga down until they were at the bottom below the balcony. Inside the castle, Kagome was running up the stairs as fast as she could go.

'Please…God please don't let me be to late.' Kagome thought, as she ran up the stairs to the west wing. Outside in the rain on the rooftop, Koga kicked Inuyasha off of him sending him flying back. When Koga got up, he went up to a statue that he thought was Inuyasha and smashes its head to pieces.

"Come out here and fight!" Koga called out in the storm. "Were you in love with her Inuyasha? Did you honestly think she would want a demon like you, when she had someone like me!?" He yelled passing a few statues. But unknown to him, he passed an angry Inuyasha. When Inuyasha came out of the shadows and tired to sneak up on Koga. Koga sensed him and tried to swing the statue in his hands, but Inuyasha blocked it again. When Koga tried to make another swing, Inuyasha stepped back away from the blow.

"It's over Inuyasha, Kagome's mine!" Koga yelled, causing Inuyasha to get angry as fire burned in his eyes. Inuyasha clawed Koga, causing him to drop his weapon and fall to the ground. Inuyasha then picked Koga up by the neck and was holding him over the edge, about to let him go to his death.

"Let me go! Let me go, please don't hurt me! I'll do anything, ANYTHING!" Koga pleaded for his life, like a scared little bitch. Inuyasha was about to let him go to his death, but when he heard those words, something clicked in his head.

'_But he could die…please I'll do anything." _Kagome's voice sounded off in his head. When Inuyasha heard her voice, he brought Koga in from holding over the ledge, back onto solid ground. But he was still holding Koga by the neck.

"Get out." Inuyasha said, venomously at Koga, then throwing him down onto the ground, with Koga letting out a small grunt.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the balcony, causing Inuyasha to turn around.

"Kagome." He said happily, as he climbed up to see her. "Kagome." Kagome extended her hand so he could grab hers. When he was finally in front of her, still behind the balcony railings, he touched her face gentle with one hand, while holding the railing with the other. "You came back." He said, surprised. Kagome was melting at his soft caress to her face, but then Inuyasha suddenly let out a growl of pain as Koga snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the side. When Koga was about to stab him again, he lost his balance and fell back. Inuyasha was also about to fall back, but Kagome pulled him toward her, making sure he didn't. All you heard was Koga's screams as he fell off the balcony edge and down into the waterfalls, and to his death.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha onto the balcony and laid him down for him to get some air. Just from inside the room, Kaede, Myoga, and Miroku came to see Kagome lightly laying him a hurt Inuyasha on the balcony floor. Kagome lightly touched face to make sure he was okay. When he opened his eyes to look at her, he was having some difficulty breathing steadily.

"You…..you came back." Inuyasha said, in staggered breaths.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them…oh God this is my fault, if only I could've gotten here sooner. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." She said, regretting not getting here on time.

"Maybe……it's best this way….if I just die now."

"No, don't talk like that Inuyasha." Kagome said, silencing him, while deep down trying to hold back her tears. She knew he could possibly die…but she really didn't want him to go. "You'll be alright, you'll see. Were together again, everything's gonna be fine." She said, trying to sound cheerful. Inuyasha, with a shaggy breath, using the little amount of strength he had left, lifted his hand to gently touch the side of Kagome's face lovingly.

"At least…..I got to see…your beautiful face……one last time." Inuyasha said, rubbing her face gently. Kagome leaned into his caress, until his hand slowly left her face. Dropping to his side, as his eyes closed, as death has come over to him. Kagome covered her mouth, in shock seeing Inuyasha die in front of her.

"No…no!" Kagome cried, not believing he just died in front of her eyes. He couldn't die….he just couldn't leave her here without him. "Please…please Inuyasha. Please don't leave me!" She cried, lying on his non-breathing chest, crying her eyes out. Inuyasha just couldn't be gone! Not when she finally found someone who understands her. "Please don't be gone Inuyasha…please." She cried, as the tears kept rolling down her face. "I love you." As Kagome said the word, inside the room, the last petal on the rose fell to the bottom of the glass case. Kaede, Miroku, and Myoga saw the last petal fall off and lowered their heads down, knowing they'll never be the way they were before and from losing their young prince.

(BlueMoon Goddess: Well I'm afraid that's the end everybody. Yes I made Inuyasha die and Kagome be miserable, but I don't give a damn so I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I did and I hope to see you soon in my other Inuyasha stories.

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HAPPY EARLY APRIL FOOLS FOR Y'ALL. I just couldn't help myself so I had to do this. Now before you fans were about to kill me this story is far from over yet folks so before you were about ready to flame me, you gotta keep on reading and see the REAL ending to this story.

Kagome stayed crying on his chest, until a little light resembling a shooting star hit the area around Inuyasha and Kagome. Soon a whole bunch of those lights started surrounding them. Kagome suddenly seeing the light, got off a bit from Inuyasha's chest, and when she felt him starting to be lifted from the ground and into the air, she fully got off of him and backed away, gazing in shock and amazement. Along with Kaede, Myoga, and Miroku who were watching the scene before their eyes. Once Inuyasha was lifted off the ground a few inches, the light surrounding him started to change his features. Instead of his claws on his hands, they were transformed into human hands and fingers, without the claws. For his head and face, his silver hair and dog ears were soon gone as he then had black hair and regular human ears. Kagome was still looking in shock, as she then saw Inuyasha lowered to the ground. She was about to go near him, until she saw him move and backed away from him. He got up from the ground and looked at himself, seeing he was back to normal. When he turned around toward Kagome's face, she was met with a handsome man with black hair, regular human ears, and normal looking eyes. Kagome was still shocked, wondering who this person could be.

"Kagome." He said, checking himself seeing he was human again, went towards Kagome, grabbing her hands. "It's me…Inuyasha." Kagome was a little bit weary on believing if it was really him or not. She touched his hair a little bit and then her gaze moved to his face. When she looked into his pretty dark brown eyes, even though they were a different color, she smiled seeing it really was him.

"Oh my God it is you!" She said happily, touching his cheek. "But…how?"

"Well you already know I was turned into a hanyou, and for my spell to be broken I had to learn to love someone…and have their love returned." He said, smiling.

"You mean…I…"

"Yeah, Kagome…before I met you I was a spoiled cold-hearted jackass. But then after I met you, you showed a side of me I didn't know existed in me. And as the days went by, I learned to care for you." He said, taking her hands, and raising them to their level.

"You mean it Inuyasha?" Kagome said, hoping for him to say it.

"Yes….I love you Kagome."

"Oh Inuyasha…I love you too." She said, as they both leaned into each other and kissed each other gently. Soon the kiss became more intimate, as they both wrapped their arms around each other. While the kissing was going on, the lights that were surrounding Inuyasha earlier where making fireworks in the night sky, changing the castle back to the way it was, from a dark and gloomy looking castle, from demon statues to a bright and beautiful castle with angel statues, sooner or later, when Miroku, Kaede, and Myoga came out, with all their appearances changed.

"Miroku." Inuyasha said, happily to his friend, showing him that he was back to normal again. Then Myoga who was next to him, but not as a flea anymore, but a medium sized, short old man. "Myoga!" Then Kaede was standing next to him, but not as an old woman but as a 29 year old woman. "Oh Kaede! God look at us, were back to normal again!" Inuyasha said, happily.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Shippo said, as he and Kirara were then changed, making Shippo a little boy again, without the fox tail, or fangs, and Kirara a larger cat.

"Kirara your back to your normal size!" Sango exclaimed happily, as she came out seeing everybody else too.

"Oh my goodness!" Kaede exclaimed, picking up Shippo and hugging him tight.

"It is a miracle!" Miroku exclaimed, happily as he saw Inuyasha spinning Kagome around, giggling happily. A few hours later, they were all in the ballroom dressed in their best, smiling at each other along with them in the ballroom were people of the village. They both gave each other a short deep passionate kiss, and then glided across the dance floor.

"Now that's love right there." Miroku sighed happily for them. Sango then came by him and touched his face to his chest in a sexual manner, then winked at him, and leaving him there, hoping he would follow her. Miroku smirked naughtily as he was about to go after her and return the favor.

"Well Miroku, old boy I hope there aren't any hard feelings?" Myoga said, coming up to him and shaking his hand, as Miroku was trying to get to Sango, but then brushed it off.

"Of course Myoga, I told you she would break the spell."

"I beg your pardon Miroku, but I believe I told you." Myoga said, pinching Miroku's cheek.

"No I told you." Miroku told him, poking Myoga in the belly.

"You most certainly did not you perverted asshole!"

"Put'em up old man, just because you're old doesn't mean I won't go easy on you!" Miroku said, as he jumped Myoga, as they both started fighting. But it really didn't matter as Inuyasha and Kagome danced across the floor, passing many people, including Kagome's father Samuel, who was crying happily for his daughter, Kaede, and Shippo.

"Are Inuyasha and Kagome gonna live happily together now mommy?" Shippo asked his mother Kaede.

"Of course they are my dear, of course." Kaede said to Shippo happily.

"So you sure you love me?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, still dancing, along with some other people who decided to join in.

"Of course, and I plan on doing it forever. By the way you never said a poem to me, remember?" Kagome said, happily.

"Well here's one I just thought of." Inuyasha then began to recite his poem to her.

"So many years I have been in despair. Never thought I would ever repair. But then you came and made me see how I needed to be. Now that you are in my life, I'm asking if you would do the honor of becoming my wife." After Inuyasha finished, Kagome let out a gasp of shocked.

"You mean…you want me to…"

"Yeah, Kagome will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave him a big smile and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Yes…yes of course I'll marry you Inuyasha! I love you."

"I love you too Kagome, now and forever." Inuyasha said, as he then leaned down and kissed her passionately. For the rest of the day the two danced in spacious ballroom. It was weird how she was scared of him at first. But now she loves him, and from Inuyasha, who was a rude asshole who didn't care about anyone but himself, soon learned to love the woman in front of him, who will soon be his wife. It just goes to show you it doesn't matter how you look on the outside, it's what you have and show from the inside that counts in finding that special someone. It also goes to show how a beauty could love a hanyou.

_THE END_

BlueMoon Goddess: I'M FINALLY DONNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. I would like to thank the people who put this story as one of their fav stories. Also I want to thank the people who reviewed and put up with my lack of updates, for they stuck by and waited for this story to finish out. I hope you all read my other two Inuyasha stories Mermaid with Dreams, Battle of the Bands, and, Forgive or Forget, which I plan to finish hopefully in the next 3-5 weeks. Again thanks a million and here are lists of the people I want to thank personally for reviewing my story for they have been the best.

Kagome-chan753

abelXesther4ever

miko

kaitlin

Sutemi

XxBLACK-MAGICxX

K.Higurashi

Sutemi

XxlennexX

Raine44354

inu16kags

Yugami The Demon Wolf

InuLuver23

Sango-chan753

Myri78

Sir Francis Drake's Heir

midnightxshadow

kakeda

Airya

Sakura evil twin of Sango

EarthFairy17

fluffyluver666 (Especially wanna thank you for reading through my whole story)

mdizzle (Wanna thank you the most also)

chick with a big ass flag

Neko Kagome

Inuyashangel

DuzieInu chick

Krys

Miyu

Smiley Gurl 87

Shadowkat89

Angel Shippo

BlueMoon Goddess: So look out for my other three Inuyasha stories and I hope to see ya soon in them!


End file.
